Music and Lyrics
by YoungestCullen8
Summary: Shin Woo is the only single one among his friends. He hates being the third wheel but doesn't have the heart to tell them. When Jaye Bondurant picks up his CD, their tossed into working together to finish the song. But Jaye doesn't want the spotlight on her. Can they find common ground in the uncommon territory? R&R
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: It has taken me a little bit to figure out where I want this story to go and how to start it. It may take some time to get it up and going. If you've read my stories before, let me know you're with me. And as usual, give me some ideas!

)()()()()()()()()()()()(

Kang Shin Woo sat in front of the keyboard, music running through his head like a steady brook. Usually Tae Kyung was the one that composed, but every now and then he and Jeremy would write something that they would use. It wasn't too often considering Tae Kyung had a habit of being stingy with the music they wrote and produced. He was a prodigy so they let it go, but if a song was better than one of his, he admitted to it and used it.

He could hear the score as it rant though his head. His fingers found the keys and he wrote the notes on paper as they flowed out. Music wasn't the issue. It was penning the lyrics that he had trouble with. He wasn't able to say what he was feeling very well so he had trouble writing decent lyrics. The ones that came out were usually a garbled mess that no one could understand, not even the one who wrote them.

Tae Kyung had tried his best on multiple occasions to help him, but he had always lost his temper. Even Min Nyu couldn't stop the barrage of attacks when her boyfriend lost his temper with someone. She always felt sorry and apologized to Shin Woo when he was on the receiving end.

Shin Woo didn't take it to heart. Tae Kyung had been that way for as long as he could remember. If they felt he was out of hand, they would tell him. He took reprimands better now than he used to. Usually it would resort in another bout of temper and pouting.

They had a new album coming out that he should be working on, but his song was stuck in his head and he couldn't get it to go away. He played the tune over and over and over. It felt like it was engrained in his soul. Nothing was going to get it out until it was finished.

Finally, he cut the demo on the computer then put it on a CD and his phone. He tucked both into his bag and headed home. They were supposed to be having a dinner, but he didn't feel like going. He was the only one single. Tae Kyung had Min Nyu, Jeremy was dating one of his British friends, and Mi Nam was seeing Yoo Hee Yi. They were all lovey dovey and sometimes that made him sick.

He hadn't driven his car to the studio so he was at the mercy of rush hour traffic. He couldn't risk getting caught by fans so he hurried down the sidewalk as safely and quickly as possible. He checked himself from running but it wasn't easy.

Unfortunately, he couldn't get through without trouble. Halfway home, he slammed into someone hard enough that his teeth rattled. His bag went flying, spilling the contents all over. He apologized quickly and grabbed his stuff from the other person's hand before heading home. He caught a cab and sighed as soon as the door closed him into silence.

Fifteen minutes later he was staring at the house he shared with his band mates. He didn't want to go inside because he knew the three couples would be hanging all over each other. Gathering up enough courage, he finally went inside.

()()()()(()()()(()()()(

Jaye stepped out into the warm night and sucked in a huge breath. She had been sitting in a stuffy practice room for four hours so the fresh air felt nice. Teaching music lessons to students who wished to pursue music was only one thing she did to put food on the table and to pay rent, but it was always rewarding.

She had moved to Korea six years earlier to attend school for management. After graduating, she had remained because she loved the quietness even though she lived in the city. She'd had dreams of one day joining a big name entertainment business, but after failing the employment interviews twice due to a speech impediment, she had decided that teaching music was much better suited to her. And maybe one day she would be able to perform or write lyrics for some big name band.

As it was, she was content to teach piano and guitar lessons and work at her favorite café right around the corner from work. She also took on the occasional odd job for her boss, some of which included fixing drain pipes, furniture and walking his two Samoyed dogs. He paid her well for both jobs so she didn't complain much.

The street was already packed as people were finally getting off work and heading home for dinner. The traffic was backed up four lights down and horns were incessantly honking. She had dinner plans with a friend of hers and didn't want to be late, but traffic was going to be another beast to conquer. She didn't like to be late but it was looking like that was going to be the case. Next time she would just bring her bike. It was loud but it would allow her to weave in and out of traffic quickly.

She was halfway to her dinner plans when she crashed into someone. The sidewalk was packed so it was amazing she hadn't hit someone already, but this person was rock solid. Her teeth clattered together, making her jaw hurt. Cologne flooded her nostrils as their things went scattering across the sidewalk. Instantly she leaned down and started picking up the papers and pens and things at their feet.

The other pedestrian cursed slightly as he shoved things back into his bag. He muttered a quick apology that left her grasping what he had just said. Six years and she was still deciphering dialects. His was definitely from Busan.

Jaye picked up her guitar then noticed a plastic CD case lying under it. She picked it up and read the scribbled words on it. The guy must have dropped it. She didn't know his name nor where he lived so she shoved it in her bag on the off chance she would ever meet him again.

Gasping in shock when she checked her watch, she hailed a taxi and gave the driver the address. She was going to be late to dinner no matter how much she didn't want to be. She really shouldn't be going to dinner anyway since she had a new song she wanted to listen to and learn, but she couldn't deny her friend. Tae Kyung had been adamant that she show up. He had a nasty temper and wouldn't be afraid to use it on her if she didn't make an appearance. She didn't fancy a fight with him that night.

A few minutes later the car pulled up to the house with all the lights on. She really didn't want to get out of the car but Tae Kyung wouldn't hesitate in calling her. She paid the driver then walked up the drive. No matter how many times she saw the house, it always amazed her that this place housed one of the best bands in Korea. Four men who were so different they meshed called this place home.

She rang the doorbell and only had to wait seconds before the door was wrenched open. Tae Kyung glared at her with that irritating raised eyebrow that she reached up and flicked him in the forehead. He reeled backwards with a slight curse.

"I'm getting tired of you doing that," he growled.

"And I'm getting tired of you trying to intimidate me. You should know by now that it doesn't work. Now move." She pushed him aside and kicked her shoes off. "Where should I put this?"

Tae Kyung grabbed the guitar case and set it in the corner by the coat rack. "Everyone is already here. We were waiting on you."

She pinched his belly as he passed by her. The two of them had been friends since they were little. She had known him from the time he had come to New York with his father and stayed with her family for a little bit. Her father and his had been friends from the time when they played in the orchestra. After Tae Kyung's father had returned to Korea, the two men kept in touch, and Tae Kyung frequently traveled with him to New York to visit. Her fondest memory was the two of them playing piano during the Christmas holidays.

When she had first moved to Korea for schooling, Tae Kyung had offered her his place but she had declined, opting to stay in the dorms for the experience. He had made sure she stayed fed and warm by sending supplies every now and then. She would never forget the time he had gotten made at her for returning the heating pad he had sent for her bed. She didn't like being hot and the heating pad had made sure she was. They had argued for hours over that until they were blue in the face. They only stopped to have some tteokbokki and kimchi. After eating, the fight was completely forgotten and they had fallen asleep in his living room.

Tae Kyung led her to the dining room where six other people were already gathered and drinking. Jaye recognized the Go twins immediately. It wasn't hard considering they were the only two who shared the same face and were standing side by side. She knew the blond was Jeremy simply by the way he acted, but the others were new to her.

"Finally our last guest has arrived," Tae Kyung said with obvious disdain. She rolled her eyes at him. "You know who Jeremy, Mi Nam, and Mi Nyu are. The other three people are Melissa Andover, Yoo Hee Yi, and our guitarist Kang Shin Woo. This is Jaye Bondurant, daughter of Christopher Bondurant, first chair violin of the New York Philharmonic (he's completely made up!). Christopher and my father have been friends for nearly thirty years. I've pretty much grown up with Jaye. She was the only sister I had."

Jaye nudged him in the ribs. "Don't forget that." She used the word dongsaeng because Tae Kyung was nearly a year younger than her, but after that moment they would never call each other by noona or dongsaeng. They never had in the past and they weren't going to start.

She glanced between the twins and Tae Kyung. "How in the world did she tame you and your mouth? I remember a spoiled brat who didn't know how to keep that trap shut even when he was losing in a round of piano quiz."

Immediately Mi Nyu came to his defense. "He's not that bad."

The poor girl hadn't known Tae Kyung as long as Jaye. She knew how horrible he was. "Are we talking about the same person, because the person I know throws vases at people who tick him off?"

Tae Kyung looked at her. "That was one time and I apologized after the glass cut your cheek."

"I still have the scar!"

The front man patted her cheek in a mocking manner then shoved her towards the table. "You're irritating me. Go away."

"You're the one who wanted me to come to this when I wanted to go home," she muttered.

With everyone gathered together, they sat down to have dinner. Jaye wasn't very hungry but she knew better than to not eat. She ate the food she liked, which wasn't much, and ignored the rest. She scribbled in the notebook she had next to her, writing and revising lyrics she had written earlier in the day.

She felt a heavy presence over her shoulder when they were all sitting out on the porch with drinks. She looked up to see Shin Woo standing behind her. He wasn't looking at her, instead looking over her shoulder. She followed his gaze and saw him watching the couples intently.

"I guess that's what happens when you're the only two single people at a party," she muttered. Then she tilted her head backwards. "Hey, sit down before you annoy me. I can't stand people hovering behind me. It reminds me of my old piano teacher who used to slap my shoulders with a ruler if I got things wrong."

Shin Woo laughed at the expression as he pulled out a seat and sank into it. "Have you really known Tae Kyung for a while?"

She nodded. "Nearly twenty years. I'm the only one who knew that his mother was a crazy drunk who blamed her child for being born. He and I spent a lot of time talking about mean mothers and what they meant to us. I still want to hit that woman for everything she's done to him."

"How did you know when no one else did?"

"We met when we were nine. His dad was working with the New York Philharmonic with my dad. My dad opened our house to them so they wouldn't have to pay rent or anything. Because we were two homeschooled kids, we didn't have much to do other than talk to each other. He's always been a jerk but at least at that age he was a nice jerk. We shared a room for a few months and that meant we shared secrets no one else knew. But now I guess now he doesn't really need me."

Shin Woo read the underlying pain in her expression. She was the only one who truly knew what Tae Kyung was like when he was a child. They had been friends for nearly twenty years. That meant she was the oldest person in the house if she was nearly a year older than Tae Kyung.

"When's your birthday?" he asked just he would know the time frame.

"October 25, 1986. I lack nearly three months being a year older than Tae Kyung. Not that it matters. He's never acted like I was older than him."

The man laughed. "That sounds just like him. He takes charge even though he's not the oldest. He hasn't mentioned you before though."

"That's because I don't want to be in the public eye. I was lucky enough to be raised away from it, but if I get involved with Hwang Tae Kyung, it's inevitable that it will happen. He's honored my wishes until now. I don't think I'll be as fortunate in the future."

They lapsed into comfortable silence. The others left them alone at the table to sit under the starlight. Jaye wrote diligently, marking through words that she didn't like and replacing them with words that made her feel better. Shin Woo watched his friends as they talked and laughed together. Never had he felt so far off from them than he did in that moment.

Jaye yawned and stretched back in the chair. She stood and headed back into the house to gather her things. She was the only one who didn't live in the house and it was well past midnight. She had to be at the café at ten and required at least four hours of sleep. By the time she got home and showered it would be closer to two, and it would take a couple of hours to fall into a deep sleep.

"Are you going to leave without saying goodbye?" Tae Kyung asked as she was gathering her things.

Jaye rubbed her eyes as she tossed her bag over her shoulder. "I need to go home and go to bed. You were having a good time."

"You still have to say goodbye. Didn't we swear that we would always say goodbye no matter where we were?"

She laughed despite being so tired and held up her fist. He knocked his against hers then smacked the back of his hand against hers twice before lacing their fingers together and pulling her close. She hugged him back then took her guitar from him. She waved once more as she stepped into the night, knowing he wouldn't follow because he couldn't see.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Just a quick shout out to one of my favorite readers! Jayjayzek! It doesn't matter if you've watched the show! It was one of the latest shows I watched and it aired six years ago. You're not the only late for it. But this chapter will give you a back ground so don't feel too worried. But keep reviewing!

)()()()()()()()()()()()(

Jaye stared at the disc that had plagued her for the last few days. She had pulled it out of her bag when she was cleaning it out. She had completely forgotten about it until that moment. Now staring at it, she couldn't decide what to do.

This was someone else's work. Someone had put the time and energy in to make this CD. Though it was titled "Random Song" she knew whoever it was, was going to be missing it. Unfortunately there was no name on it for her to begin to trace the owner.

She kicked her feet to get the duvet to cover her chilled toes as she held the case over her head. She was still in bed. Today was her day off. All she had planned was put music to her lyrics but since she had found this track, she wasn't sure she was going to be able to do it without hearing what was on this disc. She had always been nosy, but when it came to music, she was even worse.

Finally deciding that not knowing was going to kill her, she rolled over and hit the open button on the disc player. Inserting the disc, she closed the lid and hit play. There was white noise at first but then a haunting piano melody came through the speakers. She could hear the pain the musician was feeling; pain and loneliness. Whoever had written this piece was feeling left out.

"How can I tell you how I feel when you don't give me the time of day," she muttered. She scrambled for a notebook on the desk across from her then scribbled the lyrics in English. She would translate it later if she had to. "When I come close, you just pull away…"

After the first few lines, she was completely stumped. Usually she could churn out a couple of songs a day. All she needed was a hook or a chorus, but this song was completely different. There was so much pain in it, so much longing. She had never experienced those before so she had no idea how to write them, but she knew someone who did.

Tossing the covers off her, she lunged for her phone. Grabbing it, she fell ungracefully on the floor. It didn't bother her as she searched through her contacts. Finding the one she wanted, she sent a quick text then got up to get dressed. She knew she wouldn't be denied so she threw on anything that was clean and less wrinkled. He was going to yell at her, but she could always yell back at him.

She was just pulling on pants when the reply came in. Smiling, she pulled the disc out of the player and put it back in its case before shoving it in her bag and grabbing her guitar. She slung her arms through the straps as she grabbed breakfast to go and shoved her feet into her shoes.

On her way to the company, she stopped by the coffee shop and ordered the exact coffee that was going to keep the ire from rising. He was nasty when he was angry. She ran with experience to the building and up the stairs, taking them two at a time. She was in excellent shape and in showed when she reached the third floor and still had enough breath.

Tae Kyung wrenched open the practice room door when she knocked. She smiled up at him then handed him the coffee. He raised that offending eyebrow then took it and motioned her in. She wasted no time.

"I found his on the street the other day," she said as she tossed the disc on his keyboard. "I've already listened to it but I've never felt the emotions being represented here so I can't write to it."

That eyebrow was back. "Since when have you not been able to write lyrics to music?"

"Just listen to it."

He was always the one she turned to when she needed help with music. Even when they had been separated by thousands of miles, they had always emailed each other about music because the other would give his or her honest opinion. She guessed it was because they knew so much about each other that it was just second nature.

Something in his expression told her he had heard this song before. It could have been in the slight way he lifted his eyebrows or the way his mouth twitched. She wasn't certain which, but he grabbed the case the disc had come in.

"Where did you get this?" he asked.

"I found it after I bumped into someone on the street the night of your dinner. I found it again when I was cleaning out my bag a couple of days ago. I just listened to it this morning. Why?" She was certain he had heard it before.

"This is Shin Woo's handwriting. I'm sure this is his disc." She pressed her lips together as he stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "Where did you find it?" She glared at him. "Did you really pick it up off the street, Jaye?"

"Would I lie?"

Apparently he found that convincing because he shut off the music on his computer and picked up his phone. He dialed someone but she wasn't paying any attention because she was engulfed in the coffee that was slowly making her human. She was coming back to reality when the door to the practice room opened.

Slowly, she turned her head to glare at Tae Kyung once again. He ignored her, which was what she expected him to do, and talked to Shin Woo. She noted that Shin Woo didn't seem too concerned about his missing CD, but he did perk up at the mention of lyrics.

Their eyes met as Tae Kyung continued talking. She read instantly that Shin Woo didn't believe that she could come up with lyrics after listening to the song once. She didn't believe he didn't believe her.

"And I think it's best if the two of you worked together on this song until it's completely finished. By completely finished I mean I want acoustic guitar added to it and acoustic bass. I don't care if you have to come here to work on it. Get it done," Tae Kyung ordered.

Jaye held up her hand. "Hold up. I'm not a member of A.N. Jell. What makes you think you can boss me around?"

"Other than myself, you're the only person I trust to write acceptable lyrics for this band. Shin Woo can't."

She made a face then looked at Shin Woo. "You're so much better than I am. I would have already slapped him for calling me incompetent."

Shin Woo shrugged. "He's not that bad, and he's a musical genius. So far all of our songs have made it to Number 1."

"You're going to need more than number one if you want to make it big all over the world."

"And that's why you're in charge of writing these lyrics," Tae Kyung said. Before she could say anything to him, he turned his attention to his band mate. "Don't bother coming home until this is finished. If we need you here at the studio, I'll call you."

He got up and left the two staring after him. Jaye had a look of slight confusion as she stood up. Shin Woo looked at her as she stared out the door.

"He's such a jerk," she mumbled. He laughed as she grabbed her guitar. "You might as well come with me. I know for a fact you don't have anything on the schedule today because this," she smacked the schedule on the wall, "is blank. Let's get this out of the way."

Shin Woo couldn't deny what she said. He didn't have anything on the schedule for that day. He wasn't supposed to work for another day and a half. He had time to actually pick someone else's brain about his song. Tae Kyung wasn't going to give him the time of day, so why not use the person who knew the infamous leader inside and out?

He followed her down the street, so close she could probably feel his breath on her neck. It was broad daylight and he could be noticed at any moment, but she kept on walking without any regard to him. She must be so used to Tae Kyung that she didn't even bother when it came to anyone else.

She stepped into a grocery store and headed straight for the produce aisle. She grabbed apples then skirted to the spices where she picked up cinnamon and flour. The cold items such as eggs and butter were next. He marveled at her quickness in shopping as soon as they were at the checkout. Of course the cashier was a young girl and she recognized him immediately, but Jaye was quick witted and commented that he was showing her around the city. She even used broken Korean to accent it. But it wasn't hard. Jaye had strawberry blond hair and bright blue eyes that no pure blood Korean would have.

She was quiet as they took a right and continued down the street. She didn't seem to have a care in the world. A couple of kids screamed her name as she passed by. Kindly she waved to them, asking them how they were before continuing on. He realized she was just kind in general, but how had she met the beast of their band?

They came to a small apartment building and he looked up. Wasn't she rich, or at least well off? If she was, why wasn't she living in a bigger place? This building had only one of two rooms. If she lived alone, she was in a single room dwelling, or what would be considered a loft in her home country.

She led him to the third and highest floor, and then walked down to the end of the hallway. She punched in the key code then turned to him.

"I'm going to give you the pass code because there may be times when I won't be home when you get off work. I work two jobs and the schedules are pretty fixed. I know when I will and won't be home. You can come and go as you please. I usually keep food in the fridge so if you want to shop for whatever you want feel free," she said as she kicked off her shoes and stepped into the house.

Shin Woo got a good look around. He had been right when he had been out on the street. It was a one room house but she had decorated it tastefully. Her bed was against the far wall paralleled to the window. It was a mess but he figured she had escaped it just before meeting him at the studio. Over in the adjacent corner were a piano and various guitars plus the one on her back. The rest of the place was a normal apartment.

"How long have you known Tae Kyung?" he asked as she deposited the contents on the counter.

"I told you nearly twenty years. He's a bit of a brat, but that comes from growing up with your parents being busy. He calls me lucky because my family's housekeeper was there when my dad had to go work," she replied as she put her case in the music corner and went back to the kitchen. "How has he been with Mi Nyu?"

"They've been dating almost a year after she pretended to be her brother." He caught her frown. "Mi Nam went to New York to recover after a procedure. He was supposed to sign with AN Entertainment but was unavailable. His manager convinced his twin sister to pose as him. Mi Nyu cut her hair and dressed in boys' clothes to be her brother, but we all found out. I think it was at that moment that Tae Kyung fell for her. We all did."

Jaye watched his face. "Jeremy too?" Shin Woo nodded and she realized how deeply he felt towards his friends. "If she can beat him up and match him word for word, she's a good match for him."

"She's getting better at it." He watched her hands move deftly in flour covered dough. "What are you making?"

"Apple pie. My housekeeper used to make it for me when I was sad or mad or upset in any way."

Shin Woo watched as she destroyed her counter top, but he didn't stop her. "Why did you want to work here?"

"There are too many people at your house and the studio. Plus there are media all over the place. I don't want to be in the limelight, which is why I refused Tae Kyung when he offered to buy me a bigger place. I don't want to be seen as the secret girlfriend. Tae Kyung and I have way too much history that could be dug up if they needed ammunition."

"He would do his best to keep you away from it all."

"You see how well that worked with Mi Nam and Mi Nyu. Now there are paparazzi no matter where they go. I don't like pictures and I have a short temper. I'd be brought up on charges of abuse."

He felt that this topic was going to annoy her so he changed it. "What did you feel when you heard the song?"

She stopped what she was doing and stared off into space as she thought. He could see the wheels turning behind her eyes.

"Sadness, loneliness, wondering, and discontent. The melody was melancholy and very emotional. I kind of felt like I was staring into the soul of someone who had never known love."

He couldn't stop his mouth from falling open. She didn't recognize it but he really didn't want her to. She had just nailed everything he had been feeling at the time he first heard the melody. Everyone had someone in his house except him.

She finished what she was doing, popped the pie in the oven then went back to the music corner. She grabbed one of the standing guitars and a notebook from her bag before settling on the couch. Shin sat beside her and read over her shoulder. She didn't have much written down but he could see she had already mapped out the music notes.

"I've only listened to it twice. Once for the notes and the second time this morning. If you add a little more depth to it with an acoustic guitar and maybe a Cajon, you could probably move people to tears," she explained.

For hours they sat on the couch talking about the song and how to add to it. Shin Woo realized that Jaye was more comfortable getting the music situated before working on lyrics. He enjoyed her pie and coffee that she made, and that made him feel very comfortable with her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Get out!"

Jaye frowned as she stepped through the door at the dressing room. Tae Kyung's hairstylist scurried past her. The man was fuming in front of the dressing table. He had cut his hair in the last couple of days and it wasn't doing what he wanted.

She dropped her bag to the couch and walked over to him. He glared at her in the mirror was as she grabbed a comb and started running it through the messed up locks. He had a TV spot in an hour and he was picky about his hair. He'd always been picky about his hair.

She dipped her fingers in the hair goo and pulled it through his hair. It instantly swept up and back. It wasn't completely spiky but it was spiky enough that it stayed out of his face. She wiped her hands on a dampened rag then sat in front of him. His makeup wasn't a hundred percent done so she grabbed his makeup and started to apply it.

"What did she do?" she asked as she applied the foundation with deliberately light strokes. He was almost as picky about his makeup as he was his hair.

"She wanted to slick it back and I told her no. She tried to do it anyway," he groused.

Jaye shook her head as she switched from foundation to liquid eyeliner. "You need to control your temper. I've told you this before. It's already gotten you in enough trouble with the company. You don't need to have your contract terminated."

He scoffed. "They won't do anything to me. My mother won't let them."

"One day that threat won't work. You have to be careful. They're going to get tired of your attitude and call your bluff. Then what will you do?"

"You're talking like you know what will happen. You're not part of this company because you didn't want to be."

She pinched his shoulder hard enough to make him twist. "You wanted me to come with you when I was content studying at college. I'm glad I didn't follow you because if I had, I wouldn't have a private life. Look at you. You've had more scandals with your current girlfriend and your fake girlfriend. Yes, I kept up with you even when we didn't talk often. Your private life is nonexistent because you are an idol. I don't want that."

They stared at each other for a long time. Tae Kyung had asked her to come with him to AN Entertainment when he was first signed. She was the only one who knew him well enough to know when his temper was at its limit. He had never taken his temper out on her because her temper was worse than his. But she had thought it over and had ultimately decided not to join the company. She had known what he would do the instant she had joined and she hadn't wanted that.

She had gone on to school and continued working at the café and as a music teacher. If she ever became a lyricist, she wanted it to be on her terms, not because she rode on the coattails of her friend.

She continued applying his makeup in silence. He was brooding like he always did when they got into an argument, but it would only take a minute for him to come out of it. He wouldn't hold a grudge against her, never had. When she was done, she sat back against the mirror and stared off into space.

"Oppa!" They both looked at the door to see the twins standing there. Hee Yi was with them and she looked smug for some reason. Mi Nyu came in and looked between them. "What's going on, Oppa?"

Jaye sighed because she knew what was coming next. Sliding off the vanity, she went to grab her bag only to have Tae Kyung grab her arm. Classic wrist grabbing that she had seen in dramas. Apparently he was a master of it. She tugged gently to test his strength. He wasn't letting go.

"Don't misunderstand," he said as he stood. "Jaye has been my only friend since I was nine years old. She knows just about everything about from my mother to now. Nothing is going on. I see her more as an older sister than a girlfriend."

Laughing, she took her hand out of his. "You wouldn't know what to do with me if I was your girlfriend. Anyway, I have to go. I just wanted to swing by and see what you were doing. I have a music class to teach."

She grabbed her bag and excused herself past the two people standing in the doorway. For some reason hearing Tae Kyung say that he had never seen her as a woman hurt. She had known he had never seen her like that but hearing it out loud was a different matter altogether. She wasn't lying when she said she had a music class to teach, but she had several hours before that. It had just been an excuse to get away from everyone.

Shin Woo was ascending the stairs when Jaye brushed by him rather quickly. He had been staying at her place for the last few days because they were still working on his song. He had gone home early that morning to gather some clothes so he wouldn't have to travel in and out of his house and disturb people. She had said she was going to be busy that day and for him not to worry. He hadn't thought anything of it and had gone on his merry way. Now to see her coming down the stairs in a hurry told him something was wrong.

He continued on until he got to the green room. Mi Nam, Mi Nyu and Yoo Hee Yi were gathered around Tae Kyung talking intently. Shin Woo had no idea what it was about, but he was certain that this is where it had originated.

"So nothing was going on?" Mi Nyu asked.

"Jaye and I are just friends. Was there ever a time I saw her as more than a sister? Maybe once, but that is well into the past. She doesn't want anything to do with me like that. The thought of sleeping with her is cringing," Tae Kyung said.

That was the thing that had caused the commotion. He had opened his mouth once again and said the thing that was on his mind. But once again he didn't think of the consequences. Shin Woo pulled out his phone and hit speed dial as he turned from the doorway.

"Where are you?" he asked as soon as Jaye picked up the phone.

"I'm getting coffee," she answered.

He heard the tone of her voice and picked up his pace. "Sit down and wait for me."

There were only two coffee shops near the company and one she wouldn't set foot in because it was way too dingy. Only the truly depraved went there. He took the second one as his guess and headed that direction.

From the moment he met her, he'd known that Jaye was completely different than the other women who'd thrown themselves at the band. She didn't care that they were famous. She treated them all the same. She was honest about most things, but he wondered if she was honest about how she felt when Tae Kyung ran his mouth without thinking.

He saw her sitting beside the window swirling a plastic stir stick in her cup. The happy face he had come to know in the last three days was gone. He guessed she would feel downtrodden if her best friend said that he didn't see her as a woman.

Taking a deep breath because he knew what he was about to do, he walked into the coffee shop. Every female head turned as he walked towards Jaye's table. He pulled the empty chair out and sat down. She didn't even look up until he pulled her cup across the table and took a sip. There was no light in her eyes as she looked at him.

"I find it best to ignore him," he said.

"I've known him for so long and most of the time whatever he says goes in one ear and out the other. But this time…" She shook her head as she folded her arms on the table. "I never thought I'd hear him say something like that."

"Did you ever look at him as more than a brother and a friend?"

She shook her head again as she took her cup back. She needed to do something with her hands so she wrapped them around the warm porcelain. "No, never. We've always been honest with each other on that front, but we've never looked down on each other or said anything like that. Somehow it makes me feel like he doesn't see me at all."

"He does; he was just caught off guard with Mi Nyo (had to revise as I found the correct spelling) and Mi Nam showing up. Plus Yoo Hee Yi would probably have started something if he hadn't have spoken up. They have a history that was very tumultuous."

He smiled at her. "Why don't we go back to your place and work on the song? It may help your mood."

Jaye looked out the window and thought back to how crazy things had become in the last year. No, in the last month. She had seen an increase in students and had to drop some hours at the café. Now she had Shin Woo and Tae Kyung to worry about; one because she was helping with a song and the other because he didn't think before he spoke.

Shin Woo knew he wasn't going to get anywhere if they just sat there. So he took her hand and drew her up. He didn't relinquish it as he led her out of the café. He was certain some of the people in the building had taken pictures and that they would be on the internet by the time they returned to the house. There was no doubt they were going to receive some phone calls about it.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked suddenly as they were standing at a crosswalk.

"Sure, whatever you want," he replied. He realized she didn't pull her hand from his.

"How did your fans take it when they found out Jeremy, Tae Kyung and Mi Nam were dating? I know they see the boys as sweet and innocent when it comes to the opposite sex."

He used the thirty seconds it took to cross the street to think about it. Those three had been so open about their relationships that no one dared contradict them.

"No one really said anything. Then again Tae Kyung dared everyone to tell him what to do," he explained.

"He's always been like that. Can we get some skewered fishcakes? I don't particularly want to go home but I'm hungry."

Shin Woo laughed and led her towards an area he knew had plenty of stands. He knew she would have a hard time choosing what she wanted to eat. Neither one of them realized they were still holding hands.

He couldn't hide in the crowd of people, but there was no need to. As soon as she found the stall she was looking for, she pulled her hand from his and went directly to it. She ordered several skewers and paid the woman cooking them with a happy smile. They met halfway and she handed a couple to him. She broke the seal on a bottle before loosening the lid and holding it.

They walked through the throng of people and watched everyone. People were shopping and wandering in and out of stores and of cafes. They stopped to stare at him as he followed Jaye. He smiled politely at them then continued on after the woman. He heard phone camera shutters going off as plenty of people took photos.

Jaye was caught up in her own little world that she completely forgot she was with Shin Woo. She turned around to find him kneeling and talking to a little girl. She was holding on to a notepad as a throng of girls stood around him. He smiled at her as she kept talking to him. She finally held out a pen and he scribbled his autograph on her paper.

He sign a few more autographs then politely broke through the crowd. He smiled at her as he put his hand on her back and turned her so they could continue on their way. She looked at him and he smiled in return. He knew there was going to be photos as soon as they got back, and at his interview the next day there would be tons of questions about who the girl was but he was going to deny anything. They weren't seeing each other but Tae Kyung wouldn't know that.

"Let's go work on the song," she said suddenly.

"I can't. I have to go home and get ready for tomorrow. The band has a television interview." He stopped and forced her to do so as well. "There are bound to be pictures online come tonight and tomorrow. Can you trust me not to give your name to the public?"

"I don't have an issue with my name being made public. I just don't want to get attacked for being with you or asked to go on interviews because they view me as something I'm not.. And don't make up stuff. Be as honest as you can."

Shin Woo smiled at her reception. She really was down to earth about this whole thing. It was probably due to the fact that her father was always in the limelight.

He walked her back to her house and waited until she was securely inside before he headed home. Tae Kyung was going to be a beast when he saw the pictures.


	4. Chapter 4

"Get up!"

Shin Woo frowned and rolled over. He pulled the pillow off his face and looked up into the face of his irate band leader. He rubbed his face then threw that arm over his head to look at Tae Kyung.

The older man was fuming mad. His face was almost as red as the shirt he was wearing. His nostrils were flaring out and Shin Woo swore that he saw smoke coming out of his ears. He finally sat up and looked at his friend.

"Why are there pictures of you and Jaye all over the internet?" Tae Kyung demanded as he tossed his tablet onto the bed.

Shin Woo took it and flipped through all the pictures. There wasn't anything too revealing, just him hanging out with a friend. But he couldn't help notice that in the pictures Jaye was really gorgeous. It could have been the way she looked at him with so much trust and assurance. There were more of the two of them holding hands and looking quite comfortable.

"What's wrong with this?" he asked.

"Are you two exclusive? Are you just hanging out with each other? What is going on that you have been photographed like this?"

Shin Woo sighed as he got up. He walked to the bathroom and Tae Kyung followed him, standing in the doorway as he brushed his teeth and washed his face. He had a right to be aggravated but wasn't this going a little over board?

"I don't mind you being close to her, but pulling her into publicity like this. She's never liked it. It's why I've never really pushed for it when she's told me that she didn't want to do anything. Just honor her wishes, and don't hurt her," Tae Kyung said.

Shin Woo finally straightened his backbone. He tossed his toothbrush back into its container. "I'm not the one who hurt her with a thoughtless comment."

Tae Kyung stared at him as he pulled clothes from the closet. Shin Woo glanced at him briefly before deciding that he needed to get dressed. The lead singer was already ready to go and if he went to the other side of the house the others were ready as well.

Shin Woo wasn't sure what annoyed him the most. The fact that Tae Kyung was annoyed at the pictures or that he had no clue what thoughtless comment to which he was referring. Tae Kyung said so many things that it was obvious he wouldn't remember them all, especially when it came to the people closest to him.

He went downstairs and found Mi nam, Jeremy, Hee Yi, and Mi Nyo in the kitchen. Melissa had already gone back to Britain but would be returning in a month. But it didn't affect Jeremy in the least. He was still as upbeat as ever. Nothing really bothered him and if it did, he never let on.

They all filed out to the car. Shin Woo put his headphones in and looked at the notebook he had been carrying around for the last week. He read over the words scribbled in English and Korean. Half the song was already written but something had stopped them in the middle. They were both stumped by something that should be very simple.

They reached the television station and were immediately taken to the green room for makeup and hair. Tae Kyung and Shin Woo sat on opposite ends of the room and refused eye contact. One was thinking of what his friend had been talking about and the other's thoughts were focused on the lyrics.

With two minutes to show time, they were escorted to the studio and positioned just behind the sliding doors. They could hear the hundreds of screaming fans but they couldn't touch them. They were waiting for the hosts to finish their introduction of the show, but it left them nervous to be back on TV for the first time in eighteen months.

Finally they were given their cue and wlaked out on stage. Everyone was on their feet. It didn't matter the age. Everyone seemed to enjoy A.N. Jell. After five minutes they were finally able to take their seats.

The first few questions were normal: what was their inspiration for the album, who wrote most of the songs and music, and what was the meaning behind the new edgy sound? The new album was a little more rocky and edgy thanks to the guitar riffs Shin Woo had come up with on the spur of the moment that Tae Kyung had agreed to.

Things were smooth until they opened the floor for fan questions. Most of them were centered towards Tae Kyung and Mi Nam since they were considered the looks of the group, leaving Jeremy and Shin Woo to whisper to each other.

But there was always one person who had to ruin a mood. She was at the very back of the crowd and wasn't very tall, but she wielded the mike with deadly accuracy.

"I have a question for Shin Woo. Everyone has been upfront with their personal lives, telling who they are dating out of respect for their fans. But you have kept your girlfriend secret until now. Why is that?'

Shin Woo fought the urge to frown and narrow his eyes. He knew the question was going to up, but he didn't anticipate there to be so much poison behind it.

"I don't have a girlfriend. The woman in the pictures is a friend of mine and Tae Kyung's. We were just hanging out last night when those pictures were taken," he replied.

The emcee took it from there. "I saw those pictures and they look very convicting. That woman looks like she's completely in love and your look doesn't deny it."

"I don't have a girlfriend. We're just very comfortable with each other."

Suddenly there was a picture of Jaye on the monitor before them. For the first time, Tae Kyung and Shin Woo shared alarmed looks. The picture really did look like they were a couple in love, but he knew exactly what they were about to ask.

"Now that is some really blond hair. Is that natural or dyed?"

Tae Kyung took the lead. "It's completely natural. I've known that woman for most of my life and she's always had blond hair. If she were here, you would see bright blue eyes to match it."

"So she's not Korean?"

"No, she's an American that came to Korea to study and just never left. She has to go back from time to time to renew her green card, but she's lived here for the last few years."

The emcee looked back at Shin Woo. "Are you sure you two aren't dating?'

Shin Woo smiled. "I'm positive we're not dating. There are probably going to be more photos like these so please understand that we're just friends. If things change, I will let you know immediately. I'm not hiding her."

The crowd was mixed with disapproval and acceptance but that's how it always was in the life of a rock star. He remembered what had happened when Tae Kyung had first made a public statement. The fans had already known he was seeing Mi Nyo because of the concert in which he hugged her in front of 15,000 fans. Mi Nam and Jeremy had faired a little better.

The interview wrapped up and they were escorted back to the green room. They grabbed their belongings and went out to the car. Shin Woo checked his phone for any messages and found he had one voice mail. He hit the button and put the earpiece up to her ear.

" _Shin, it's Jaye. I know you're wrapping up your interview, but call me once you get done. I had some reporters come to my door this morning."_

She didn't sound alarmed but he knew it had unnerved her. The last thing she wanted was to have her name in the press for having anything other than being known as a lyricist. Any scandal would force her to stop her dreams.

He pressed his speed dial and put the phone back to his ear. "It's Shin. What about reporters coming to your door this morning? What happened?" He saw Tae Kyung look sharply at him, and he held up his finger to quell his questions.

"They somehow found my name and address because of those photos. They were let in by one of the other tenets and were camped out in front of my door when I walked out to go to work this morning. Luckily my boss banned them from entering the shop but they're still outside my work. I have lessons this evening, and I'm pretty sure the kids' parents don't want their pictures taken." Even on the phone she sounded calm. He could hear the noise of a busy café in the background so she had to be on break at work.

"They didn't touch you did they?"

"Other than the normal pushing as they tried to push their way to the front to get a picture, no. They didn't touch me. Jin banned them after I walked through the door so I've had the usual noise and touching."

"As long as you're safe."

Tae Kyung wrenched the phone from his hand and pressed it to his ear. "Are you sure you're fine? No one touched you in an untoward manner?" He made a face when she obviously told him off. "I still stand by the fact that I punched that jerk in the face for groping you even if you could have handled it. Now back to the topic at hand. I'll send a car for you after work. What do you mean no?"

Shin Woo laughed at the argument that his friend wasn't going to win. Tae Kyung may have near absolute authority when it came to the bad and making music, but Jaye gave him a run for his money. She obviously exasperated him with her stubbornness that matched his. She was a lot nicer though.

He handed the owner his phone with a look of superb annoyance. Shin Woo looked at the screen and saw it was still connected. "It's me."

Jaye sighed on the other end and cursed slightly. "I don't think it's safe to work at my house for the time being. Photographers will stake it out until they get something gossip worthy."

"The studio and our house are out as well," he added.

"That leaves a hotel. My dad's a prime member at one of the best ones in the city. I'll call and tell him I'm using his points to book a suite. He's always telling me to do what I like."

"All right. That sounds good to me."

"Then it's decided. I'll text you the room and key number. I have to get back to work. See you tonight." She ended the phone call after that.

He rubbed his forehead, completely annoyed with the turn of events. He had known that the pictures were going to be a cause of interest, but he didn't think the photographers were going to find her as fast they had. He thought they had at least a couple of days before they found her.

"You can't work at her house anymore," Tae Kyung mirrored his thoughts and the conversation.

"I know. We're making plans. I'll let you know what's going on when she tells me," he replied.

"Thank you for not chewing my head off anymore. I understand what you meant when you said thoughtless comment. Jaye never says anything so I never know what she thinks. She just smiles and goes on."

"It seems most of the time she lets what you say slide, but it's those little thoughtless things that build up." He looked over at his leader and band mate. "Just continue working on our album. I'll take care of Jaye. If something comes out of it, you can't complain."

He could see that it killed Tae Kyung to give up control but he couldn't focus on the album and Shin Woo's scandal. Shin Woo was supposed to be writing a song with Jaye but now they had to do it in a secluded area with plenty of security. He hated that as much as Tae Kyung did but it was how it was going to have to work.

When they got home, he went straight to his room and replaced his dirty clothes with clean ones. He wasn't going to be able to come home for a few days. Once he was packed all he had left was the waiting game.


	5. Chapter 5

Jaye was playing Beethoven when Shin Woo walked in. He had heard the music playing as soon as he had stepped off the elevator. She had text him the hotel, room number and pass code earlier in the evening when she had asked him if he'd had dinner. The answer had been yes, so she had told him to meet her at the hotel at nine. He had figured it meant she was going to give the photographers some time before to settle down before he came over.

He had taken his time getting to the hotel. The main reason had been that Tae Kyung and Jeremy had loaded him down with food to take, stating that it wasn't a smart idea to go out to eat every night. It had made sense so he hadn't said anything as he had hefted his pillow, duffle bag and the two bags of food out the door.

He had made sure the driver had gone through the underground parking garage. Only guests were allowed to use the garage. He had foregone bringing his car because everyone knew it, and everyone was the photographers. They would tail him everywhere since they knew he was connected with a woman. He didn't want anyone getting hurt for a scoop.

It had been quiet in the elevator as he had ridden up to the penthouse. Jaye's dad had to have contacts to get that place. It cost nearly four million Won to rent for a night it was that expensive, but it was one of the better hotels.

As soon as the doors had opened, he had heard the most glorious rendition of Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata". He'd had to stop in the hallway and just listen. Not much made him stop in his tracks, but this had.

He'd pressed the code and had walked in. As soon as he rounded the corner, he saw Jaye sitting at the Steinway piano with the backdrop of Seoul behind her. It was a cliché but one he had enjoyed. Her blond hair was pulled back in a loose bun, and she was wearing glasses and a loose-neck sweater that hung off one shoulder. It was a side of her he hadn't seen in a week, but then again it had only been a week.

He had put the food in the kitchen before taking his current spot. She was lost in the music, something he had only seen with Tae Kyung a couple of times before. But the difference was she didn't open her eyes even when she knew he was there. Tae Kyung would have stopped playing by now.

When she stopped, it took her a moment to look up. Behind the lenses, he could see long lashes falling into dark twin crescents on her cheeks. Finally she opened her eyes and looked at him, smiling when she realized it was him. Who else what it be? But he didn't want to ask the question.

Jaye slid gracefully off the bench and strode over to the couch where he was sitting. Folding her legs underneath her, she sat beside him. She pulled out the music score she had tucked in a binder on the table and read over it.

He was baffled by her work. She hadn't said anything about that morning and it didn't look like she was going to. But he had to know how she was feeling. No one could come out of an event like that unscathed in some way. It seemed like she was good at hiding it, but made it hadn't affected her in the same way it had plenty of others.

"Stop staring at me like that," she said as she flipped the pages.

He pulled the pillow in his lap tighter against his middle section. "I'm just curious. You had reporters at your house this morning after pictures of us were all over the web and that doesn't bother you?"

"I didn't say it didn't bother me. I just said for you to stop looking at me like that."

"So being figured out did bother you."

"I wasn't figured out. One of my old classmates told the press who I was. It was just a matter of finding my address after knowing my name. Let's face it. Jaye Bondurant isn't a common name in Korea. Plus not many people have natural blond hair and blue eyes. I'm kind of an anomaly."

Shin Woo had nothing to say as she got up and walked over to the piano once again. She started playing the intro to the song he had written; only there was a slight twist on it. It was a jazzier song, a little more upbeat than the original peace. The lyrics started whirling around in his head and they fit a lot better with this tempo than the slower one.

He walked over and picked up the acoustic guitar he had been using since he had started working with her. He stepped behind her and fell right into step with her. They were making changes as they went, changing the chord from C to G flat to accommodate Tae Kyung's voice. If he needed it changed again, he could do it later.

"Let's change this here," he said, pointing to the tempo change after the second chorus. "Show we drop all of the instruments except the piano, or should we drop them all?"

"Try singing it. We'll try it both ways to see which sounds better," she answered.

He nodded and she picked her hands up from her lap. They did it the way they guessed. First he sang the bridge with only the piano as accompaniment. Then they changed it and dropped both instruments all together, picking them back up after the first line. Since it didn't fit right just going from one part to another, they played the song through twice implementing the change.

Jaye sat back and drew her feet under her on the stool. "What do you think?"

Shin Woo bit his lip as he read both lines. They had a bad habit of making extra copies of the music so they could make multiple changes and pick from the one that was best.

"I'm not as confident about the second one. The first one seems to follow the emotion of the song. Pianos and violins tend to have more impact than any other instruments," he explained.

"That's because the chords are easier to change. Just a slight deviation," she played the song with the original score then changed it to the second one, "can change the whole song. You can have a very happy song become a very sad song by changing your keystrokes."

"Can you play anything other than classical music?"

She hummed as she nodded and her fingers were right back on the keys as she played Bruno Mars' "If I was Your Man". That rolled right into a version of Pat Benatar's "Hit Me with Your Best Shot". She finished with CNBlue's "Can't Stop." When she was done, she rubbed a finger under her nose and looked up at him.

"Is there anything you can't play?" he laughed.

"There are some things but they're classical and I like to combine all of that with modern music. My dad finds it funny while his conductor thinks it's insane. But everything changes, especially music."

She made a noise at the back of her throat and got up from her bench. He watched her pull out the ever present black spiral notebook. She flipped it open then handed it to him.

"I wrote this last night after you dropped me off. I just need a melody to it. I figured it could be a good rock song for A.N. Jell. Well, that is if Tae Kyung the Idiot doesn't veto it first."

Shin Woo laughed at her assumption of the lead singer of A.N. Jell. She had a better understanding of Tae Kyung than they did on good days, but they all knew he was picky about the music the band made. If he hated a song, there was no way they were going to cut it.

As he read the lyrics, he could hear the drums and electric guitar in his head. He wasn't certain about the keyboards but they always came later anyway. He could see them playing it live, Mi Nam jumping around like the lunatic he was on stage. Tae Kyung would be watching the crowd like he normally did. Jeremy would have a ball with the song. There were many opportunities for this song.

Jaye got up to rummage through the kitchen before returning with a bowl of cookie dough ice cream. Shin Woo hadn't seen it in the freezer when he'd been in there but he could have just skipped it.

"How did the interview go?" she asked as she spooned a healthy portion into her mouth.

He shrugged. "It was the usual. They asked so many questions to Mi Nam and Tae Kyung that Jeremy and I just sat to the side and made faces. They didn't seem to care about the other three's girlfriends, only if you and I were dating or not. You didn't see the interview did you?"

She shook her head. "No. I was at work. Jin wanted to turn it on but I told him I really didn't want to hear it. Everyone at the shop obviously knew it was me in the pictures but they were kind enough not to say anything. That and I'm sure Jin threatened to kick them out if they did."

"I've never met Jin but I already like him."

"He reminds me of Tae Kyung."

Shin sat down on the bench beside her and took the full spoon from her hands. "Has Tae Kyung always been rough on you?"

She narrowed her gaze at him as he ate the ice cream. "Yeah, he has. He spent so much time with us after his mother essentially walked away from him at a young age. When we were little he'd call me Noona, but after a couple of guys beat me up when I was thirteen, he dropped the honorifics. Now we're just Jaye and Tae Kyung."

"He's always bossed you around?"

"No. I've never let him get that far. He says he knows when my eyes turn flat that he's crossed the line."

She yawned then handed him the bowl with the remainder of the ice cream. They had gotten home pretty early last night, but when did she go to bed?

"Did you get any sleep last night?" he asked as she put her hands back on the keys.

"About four hours I think. It's okay because I don't sleep very well so most of the time I just work on music for my classes."

"You should take better care of yourself. You don't want to get sick do you?" She looked at him over her glasses. He had a feeling that was the same look she gave Tae Kyung when he said something she didn't particularly like. "I'm just being a good friend."

"I learned my work ethic from Tae Kyung. If you have a problem with it, take it up with him. I'm sure the only thing you'll meet though is the hateful Hell Monster that comes out when he's cranky." She closed the lid on the piano keys and stood up. "If you're tired, you can go to bed. There's only one room so you can have the bed. I'm not particularly picky where I sleep."

"You should go to bed too." Her lips disappeared as she frowned at him. He held up his hands in defeat. "All right. I got it. Just don't stay up too late."

"Yes, Mother."

Shin Woo smiled at the annoyed tone as he left her to go to bed. He was asleep instantly, but it didn't feel like too long before he was up again. The rest of the penthouse was dark except for the area beside the piano. Jaye was still working, her thumb lodged between her teeth.

He knew that if he didn't do something she was going to work all night. So he went over to her and plucked the pen from her hand. She looked up at him just as he motioned for her to follow him. She didn't argue as he led her into the next room. He spread an arm wide, telling her to get in the bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out.

He couldn't help but think that if she had learned her work ethic from Tae Kyung, then the fearless leader had been a moron all of his life. A good work ethic was one thing, but killing yourself was something completely different. He also wondered how many songs between the two had been written since they were old enough to write lyrics and music. It had to number in the thousands, especially since both were gifted in that area. He hoped to God that both songs would come out the way they wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: For those who don't know or haven't watched the series or both, A.N. Jell is pronounced A-N- Gel, with the A and the N said just like their letters. Also there is a reason behind my character's name. See if you can guess it in the comments.

)()(()()()()()()()()()(

Jaye sat at the piano with Tae Kyung in the confines of A.N. Entertainment. He had snuck her in from the basement parking lot and up to his private studio. She had handed him the music scores. She had immediately sat down at his piano and started playing. Anyone else would have been tossed from the room, but Tae Kyung had already said that he only hung out with her because she was a musical prodigy just like him. Their tempers clashed sometimes, but they were used to it and just went on.

As she played, he had picked up his guitar and followed along. They played it through twice before he sat down beside her and started tweaking the score. He had sat down beside her, shoulder to shoulder, and worked. He didn't change much but by the time he was finished it had a smooth finish.

"I like it," he said. Jaye lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him. "I was kind of scared when Shin Woo said he had a song. Musically he's exceptional but lyrically he worries me. When I asked you to help him, I hoped he would understand how to put his emotions into words."

"He has no issue with emotions, Tae. They're all here in the score. You just have to find them." She pointed at the third bar. "This is all about longing, about not being able to tell the one he loved how he felt. And down here is the piece where he decides that it's better to be friends. And at the end he's content with his friends."

Tae Kyung turned his head to smile at her. "I forget how perceptive you are. It's what makes you a great lyricist. You read the tune rather than the notes. Let me see the lyrics."

She pulled the music away from him. "If you mess with my lyrics, I will slit you throat with this paper."

He laughed. "I won't bother them. I just want to get a feeling for the words and how to sing them."

Jaye sat by him and listened to him pick at the words as he played the song on the piano. His voice was deep and it resonated in her memory. There were so many memories wrapped up in that voice.

She was back to being a fourteen year old girl and sitting at the piano in the day room with Tae Kyung. She could feel the heat from the open windows as they sat at the piano and played Mozart and Bach. Tae Kyung was dressed in a loose white button down shirt and a pair of khaki pants. His bare feet hit the pedals as well as his covered feet would.

Pulling herself back into the present, she went to his store closet and rummaged through. She found a violin and pulled it out. Miraculously it was in tune. The bow was damaged but she'd played with worse. Settling it under her chin, she started to play the song with her friend.

They were back in New York in their house playing like children. They were alone, just the two of them wrapped up in the music that they had always loved. The piano and violin were still as compatible as were the musicians playing them.

She heard the door to the studio open but they were so wrapped up in the song they didn't bother looking up. It was only them, their instruments, and the twenty years of friendship between them. They were focused on each other and the note flowing between them and nothing else.

Jeremy and Shin Woo stared at the duo lost in the music. They had been headed to the band's rehearsal room to play with Mi Nam when they had heard what could have been classical music filtering down the hallway. If Shin Woo hadn't recognized his song, they would have continued on.

Tae Kyung was always so focused on making A.N. Jell the best band out there that sometimes they forgot that he truly enjoyed music. Seeing Jaye pull that love out of him by playing the violin showed how much he loved it. Their focus was on each other and that passion that no one could break.

When the last notes of the song faded, they were looking at each other with huge smiles. Tae Kyung didn't smile often to see it meant he was extremely happy.

"I didn't know you could play the violin," Shin Woo said as they stood in the doorway.

"There's a lot you don't know about her," Tae Kyung said. Shin Woo frowned as his friend reached for an envelope. "We're having a party tomorrow. I want you to come." She stared at him, eyes slowly darkening. "Don't look at me like that. I was going to tell our president that you're the one who's been working on songs for us."

"How public is this party?" she asked.

"All the big wigs in the music industry will be there," Jeremy supplied. Shin Woo elbowed him quickly to shut him up.

Jaye set the envelope back on the piano then turned to put the violin back in its case. She grabbed her leather satchel and brushed past the two standing in the doorway. Tae Kyung actually looked contrite that he'd upset her. Since their conversation, Shin Woo had seen him making a conscience effort to curb his thoughtlessness. Today unfortunately it didn't work.

Turning, he followed Jaye down the hallway, catching up with her at the staircase. She didn't say anything to him before descending them. Shin Woo saw the president of the company come in with another man. Concern filled him as he caught up to her and turned her away from the doorway.

"What is wrong with you?" she demanded.

"The man coming up the stairs is the president of this company. Tae Kyung has always spoken about you in the highest regards. If he knows it's you, he's going to hound you until you sign a contract here," he explained.

She glanced over his shoulder, not an easy task since he was taller than her. "What if I want to meet him to weigh my options?"

"He's worse than Tae Kyung. He will not take no for an answer. Make sure you understand what you're getting into?"

She looked up at him. "Will you be behind me no matter what I choose?"

He leaned back to look down at her. Her expression was so honest and open that he had the urge to lean down and kiss her. She would hit him then leave, but the urge was there. She turned her head then and he was able to pull his emotions in. Only two weeks and he was already falling for her.

They didn't have time to skirt around the president as he caught up to them at the landing. Jaye smiled at him, those blue eyes lighting up instantly. She had so much charm it was like she dared anyone not to like her.

"Morning, President," Shin Woo said as the man stopped in front of them.

"Jaye?" Their attention was immediately diverted to the man. "President Ahn, this is Jaye Bondurant. Our fathers have worked together for ten years."

The smile that had lit up her face was gone as Jaye stared at the man. "Matt Ayres," she said. There was no warmth in her voice as she spoke his name.

But the president had honed in on the fact that he recognized her name. "Jaye Bondurant? Daughter of Christopher Bondurant? It's an honor to meet you. I'm Ahn Seong Chang, president of A.N. Entertainment. What brings you here?"

"I came to visit Tae Kyung. I ran into Shin Woo on my way out. We were just about to go get something to eat." It was a bold face lie, but the innocent look on her face said something different.

Matt smiled. "Why don't we go together?"

"Why don't you go back to New York and leave her alone?" Tae Kyung descended the staircase with Jeremy right behind him. "What are you doing here, Matt?"

"Mr. Ayres is looking to sign with us as a musical consultant for a couple of up and coming stars. But he's right. Why don't we go to lunch and talk about Miss Bondurant's contract?"

"She's already got plans." Tae Kyung strode down the few steps and grabbed her hand. "Mr. President, we'll see you later."

Jaye followed Tae Kyung down the stairs and then the subsequent elevator to the basement parking garage. She squeezed his hand, to which he squeezed back. They may fight and get annoyed with each other, but when they needed someone, they were always there.

He led her to his car and opened the passenger side door for her. He nodded his head to the car, and Shin Woo and Jeremy climbed in the backseat. They were all quiet as Tae Kyung left the garage. Jaye flipped on the radio to ease the tension then leaned against the window.

He selected a nondescript place even though it was the last thing on his mind. Photographers were on the prowl for Jaye and Shin Woo. Any sign of them and a new article would be out. Jaye was already in a bad mood. There was the potential of a worse one if they didn't leave her alone.

Taw Kyung bribed the owner to keep quiet as they took a table at the back of the restaurant. Out of habit, Jaye sat beside him and pressed her shoulder into his. He leaned back, applying pressure to make sure she understood he was there.

"Who was that guy?" Shin Woo asked.

"His name is Matt Ayres. He's a violinist with the same orchestra our dads play in," Tae Kyung answered. "He's a jerk who thinks he's the best at whatever he does. But the reason I don't like him is he stalked Jaye when we were eighteen. It was right before we came to Korea and I signed with A.N. Entertainment."

"You came to Korea to get away from him didn't you?"

"Yes and no. My dad went on a tour and didn't want me alone. So I applied at Kyunghee University and was accepted. Tae Kyung's helped me since I've been here so it's been okay," Jaye answered.

"That's why you didn't want to sign with any big name agency. You didn't want him to find you," Jeremy surmised. For a dimwit he was very bright.

"Then those pictures told him exactly where you were," Shin Woo said. She nodded. He reached across the table and took her hand. "Then should we pretend? Should we tell the masses that we are together?"

"He's crazy so it wouldn't do any good," Tae Kyung said. "He would try to break you up, going to extremes like claiming she is his fiancé or something crazy like that."

Jeremy leaned on the table. "You don't have to do this with us anymore. You can walk away from this. You can cut all ties with A.N. Jell and we won't think badly of you."

Jaye looked between all of them, her gaze lingering on Tae Kyung's. They had been friends for so long that she couldn't imagine life without him. His temper and attitude were things he could work on but he was a good guy, one of the better ones she had met. All of A.N. Jell were good guys. Jeremy was the life of the party; Mi Nam was the quiet and brooding one, and Shin Woo was the kind and romantic one. She wasn't sure she could walk away from it.

Tae Kyung read the indecision in her gaze. Leaning down, he pressed his forehead against her temple. He didn't touch people idly so for him to do that in front of his band mates meant he was truly comfortable.

"Don't worry about us. We can make things work. You don't have to make a decision just yet," he said.

She nodded, not at all comfortable with the thoughts that were running through her head. She didn't want to leave the guys, especially Shin Woo and Tae Kyung. There were the obvious reasons but she also enjoyed being around the band.

Shin Woo watched her pick at the food when it was delivered to them. She had done that before and he had thought it was because she was just being picky. But now he could see she really didn't eat when something was bothering her.

He set down his eating utensils and slid from the bench. Tae Kyung moved just like he knew he would and Shin Woo held out his hand. Jaye looked at it a total of two seconds before taking it and sliding out. Tae Kyung stopped them before they made their escape.

"Thank you," he said.

"Don't thank me yet." Shin Woo tugged on her hand again and they left the restaurant in pursuit of something that wouldn't cause too much stress.

"Hyung, what if they start dating?" Jeremy demanded.

"Then so be it. Shin Woo is good for her. He challenges her to write exceptional music and lyrics. I want to see where it goes," Tae Kyung said. "Hopefully he can make her happy."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: So I was bitten by some evil bug and now my arm is swollen to the size of a balloon. My friend called me Popeye the Sailor Man (toot toot!).It hurts so I don't know how often I can update. The guessing game for my character's name is still open for the chapter. If no one gets it right, I will give the answer next time.

()()()(()()()()()()()(

"I really don't want to do this."

Shin Woo turned as Jaye stepped out of the dressing room. His mouth dropped instantly. The cocktail dress was knee length and dark blue, highlighting her eyes. Her hair was slightly curled and pulled back from her face, falling over her slender shoulders in blond waves. The shoes were black and shiny, but he had no idea what brand they were.

They had somehow talked her into going to this party. She hadn't wanted to go because of various reasons, but Shin Woo had promised that he and the others would let anything happen to her. She had finally agreed to go, begrudgingly though.

But Shin Woo and Tae Kyung hadn't told her everything. Tae Kyung was bringing a violin along because they both knew she was going to be stressed, and music was her stress reliever. As soon as she picked up the instrument, she would ignore the group assembled and lose herself in the music. They wanted her firmly in their grasps so nothing would happen.

She looked up at him and he was lost. A small, shy smile graced her face as she hooked her hair behind her ear. He didn't fight the urge as he strode forward and pulled her into his arms.

Jaye was surprised at first but after a moment, she settled into his arms. He was warm and comfortable, a stability she could turn to. The night before, he had done the same thing when they had escaped from the company. He had taken her to a coffee shop before going back to the hotel with her. They had watched movies the rest of the night, completely forgetting about music for the evening. Now he was asking her to be his date for this evening.

Sudden fear tore through her. If everyone from the company was going to be there, that meant Matt would be in attendance as well. She stepped back from Shin Woo and turned away from him. He really had no idea what the guy and his friends had done when they were thirteen. She still carried the scar on her arm to prove it. Instinctively she covered it with her hand.

Shin Woo didn't know what had run through her mind, but he knew it wasn't something she was going to tell him. Calmly and slowly, he took her hand and turned her back to face him.

"I don't know what scared you, but you can trust me. And if you can't trust me, trust that Tae Kyung won't let anything hurt you. He'd go to jail before that happened, with me and Jeremy following right behind him. Don't be too afraid," he said.

She nodded and he held out his arm for her. Slowly she took it and he led her from the boutique. He had a car waiting for them when they stepped outside, but of course the photographers were swarming the car. Jaye tensed immediately but Shin Woo was ready. He pulled her against him and used his body to shield her the best he could.

When they were safely in the car, he took her hand and held it until it quit shaking. Even though she was born to this world, she wasn't used to all the publicity. She was a quiet soul who preferred to write music than make it.

He pulled out a set of headphones and slid them over her ears. She didn't comment about it messing up her hair, and that was probably because she didn't really care. He plugged the jack into his phone and hit play. He knew the instant the music settled her. She leaned her shoulder against him, something he had realized she did out of habit. She had to know someone was there when she was stressed.

Her hand loosened in his as she turned to look out the window. He had succeeded in two things: getting her ready and calming her down. Now he just had to keep her safe. She would undoubtedly cling to him since she wouldn't want to be a burden to Tae Kyung while he was with Mi Nyo.

The car pulled under the awning of the same hotel Jaye was staying in for the time being. She swallowed hard and looked at him. He could tell she was begging him not to make her go into the ballroom. She could easily go to her room and hide away, but she had promised to go.

He took her hand and squeezed it, lacing their fingers together. He waited until she nodded before throwing open the door and lighting them up with flashbulbs. He stepped out first and waited until she was ready. When she stepped out beside him, she was confident and classy. She looked at him with a smile. Squeezing her hand again, he led her into the hotel and the ballroom.

The place was packed full of people ranging from artists to actors. Shin Woo recognized most of them, but there were others he couldn't place. He looked at Jaye to see how she was doing, but she seemed all right for the moment.

He spotted Tae Kyung and headed that way. Jaye followed beside him, hand firmly clasped in his. He realized that out of everyone in the crowd, the American woman to his right stood out the most. She was a classic beauty, meaning she didn't use words to get her point across. She was soft-spoken and kind, something a lot of Korean women nowadays weren't.

"Did you choose the music?" she asked Tae Kyung as soon as they were within earshot.

The leader smiled. "I figured you'd recognize it immediately. I requested it to make sure you were comfortable."

Jaye shook her head. "I'm fine."

"For now." Tae Kyung looked at Shin Woo. "Have you decided?"

"We'll see how it plays out. I promised not to do anything rash." Shin Woo glanced at Jaye.

Tae Kyung nodded and Jeremy attacked. He latched on to Jaye and refused to let go. He snatched her from Shin Woo and led her around helplessly, telling her to meet everyone he saw. Shin Woo stood a safe distance away not to plague them but close enough to be able to get to them if he needed to. Jeremy was scary when he was angry.

All Jaye saw were faces. She heard the names as Jeremy spouted them out, but she couldn't retain what they were saying. She heard it but didn't hear at the same time. The last time she had seen this many people at a huge function she had been with her father. Even then she hadn't remembered every name and every face. Tonight was the worst.

"Excuse me, but I need to borrow her for a moment." She looked up as Tae Kyung slid into her peripheral. "Come with me."

Jaye went along with him because she had no choice. He was always coming up with harebrained schemes that she was never able to get out of them. Not that it mattered. She did them anyway.

Tae Kyung handed her a violin and bow. She stared at him as he turned to the crowd. "Tonight we have a treat for you. My friend has agreed to play with me this evening. Now she's shy so if something happens, don't say anything." His voice was harsher than she expected it should be, but he was challenging them.

He turned back to her then sat at the piano. The first chords of Chopin ran out, and her fingers itched. Without realizing it, she lifted the bow and pulled it across the strings. The last thing she saw was Tae Kyung's smile before she went under.

She returned to her sun room in New York. She and her father were playing together, him on the piano and her on the violin. Her fingers remembered every place they were supposed to hit. She heard her father signing a goofy song he had made up to help her remember her scales and arpeggios. And they would always end up singing and playing the same song from The Aristocats.

Shin Woo watched the exact moment she lost herself. She was gone from this plane of existence, and everyone could see it. No one was paying any attention Tae Kyung. It was all on the violinist. The way her eyelashes fell across her cheeks highlighted the contented smile that played about her face. She swayed from side to side, a hidden drumbeat only she could hear.

Chopin's Nocturne, though written for a solo piano, was given a little life by the violin. It was sweet and innocent almost like this was the first time the two were playing it together, but after twenty years of friendship, Tae Kyung and Jaye knew each other well. So well that when the first song ended, they slid easily into a waltz without even looking at each other. People started to dance even if they didn't know how to waltz. President Ahn grabbed one of the girls and twirled her around the floor.

Jaye felt the string tighten seconds before it snapped. The magic of the waltz was broken, but the music wasn't. She set the violin on top of the piano gently then slid onto the bench beside Tae Kyung who easily shifted positions to the soprano end of the instrument. Once again they changed songs, this time favoring Bach over Beethoven and Liszt.

"Lift your wrists a little," he whispered. She listened and the music became light and airy.

She lifted her finger and spun it once in the air. Tae Kyung understood their long lasted signal and led the finale of the song. Simultaneously they hit the keys then pulled their hands in the laps. They looked at each other and smiled as applause filled the area around them.

President Ahn was the first to them, his clapping the loudest of anyone's. "That was amazing. Tae Kyung, you never mentioned that your friend was an excellent musician."

"Jaye's always been modest about her talents. Even when we were in lessons together, she never spoke up even when the teacher said she was the best," Matt said. He sidled up beside her and slung one arm around her shoulders.

Jaye couldn't move away from him because that would only show that she couldn't stand the man. Tae Kyung gripped her other hand so tightly that it hurt. He was angry and couldn't show it as well. As she looked around, she noticed that everyone associated with A.N. Jell and that knew was angry. But there was one person she didn't see.

The arm on her shoulder flew off the exact same time Matt moved to the right. There was no time to comprehend what was going on as she was turned around. She briefly saw Shin Woo's eyes before he pressed his mouth to hers. She heard the crowd gasp before blood thundered in her ears. When he pulled away he mouthed "it's okay" before sliding his arm around her waist.

"This would be the perfect time to announce this," he said. Jaye had known he was going to do this but she hadn't known he was going to do it so soon. "After the press made a big deal about it, Jaye and I talked it over and we decided we were going to date. This is our first outing as a couple."

He knew this was going to be hard on Jaye but it was going to be even worse if Matt had said something first. Jaye didn't even like the man so it was going to look bad on her if she refuted his claim. Because Shin Woo had kissed her in front of the press, there was no way Matt could stake a claim.

His real motive had been to keep the man from Jaye, but his actions had left a lasting impression. His mouth burned from the fire of the kiss. He looked over at Jaye and wished he could do it again, but she would definitely rebuff him if he tried. She was already shocked enough.

They talked with people who congratulated them on their relationship. Jaye gripped his hand tightly and didn't say anything. He wasn't sure she could so he moved his thumb over her skin to help ease the tension.

She finally leaned into him. "Please, get me out of here."

His heart broke at the small plea. He turned to look at her and only succeeded in pressing their foreheads together. She looked up at him and he could see she was truly tormented. He flagged Tae Kyung down, who came striding over instantly.

"I'm taking her home. This is too much," he whispered.

Tae Kyung nodded as he looked around. "We knew it would be. I'll handle everything from here."

Shin Woo switched Jaye's hand to his right one and wrapped his left one around her waist as he walked towards the door. Tae Kyung did his job and kept the press preoccupied as they hastily made their escape. There were two elevators in the building, the public one and the private one that went to the upper floors only. They took the latter one because only Jaye would have access to them.

They stepped off the elevator and instantly went inside. Jaye walked away from him and disappeared into the bathroom. Shin Woo looked around the room. Both his and her clothes were scattered on the floor. He had been staying there since they had been working on music since he had met her. And also because the photographers and reporters kept hounding her real front door.

But that didn't mean he could be a slob. Loosening his tie and pulling off his suit coat, he set about picking up their laundry and separating it into piles. He started a load in the kitchen and put the kettle on just as Jaye came out of the bathroom. She had brushed the curls out of her hair and pulled it up into a bun. She had donned her favorite sweater, the off the shoulder one, and a pair sweats. She pulled the covers back on the bed and sat right in the middle.

Shin Woo shook his head as he passed her and went into the bathroom to change. He heard the kettle whistle just as he was pulling on a shirt. He walked out and went straight to the kitchen. He grabbed two cups and two tea bags which he promptly deposited in the ceramic. He poured the hot water in then added a little bit of sugar and lemon. She took it from him when he came over and sat down beside her.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

She glanced at him as she took a sip from the mug. "I'm not sure. I don't want to talk about it though."

He nodded. "All right. I understand. You were wonderful tonight. I just thought I'd tell you."

She surprised him by leaning against him. "I don't want to talk anymore."

"What shall we do?"

A small laugh escaped her. "Sleep."

He laughed as well. She hadn't slept all week. He was surprised she was still on her feet after all that. But in the end he did what she wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: All right! I'm doing much better. I have almost full motion in my arm. Almost. I still can't extend it fully and it still throbs some, but all that matters is that I slept last night.

So back to business. I will now tell you where Jaye's name came from. It came from one of my reviewers who has been with me for nearly ten stories now. If you know who you are, tell me in the comments, story friend!

()()())()()()()()()()()(

Jaye knew she should get up. Her body told her it was time to get up. But she was so comfortable she didn't want to move. The bed beckoned her to stay in its warm grasp on the chilly morning.

Well, it wasn't the bed, not really. It was the man beside her in the bed that made her not want to leave. Shin Woo had been with her since the night of his company party. He hadn't left her alone, and that meant when he went to the company she went with him. He always put her in a room with a piano and plenty of paper and she locked the door from the inside so everyone had to knock to get in who didn't have a key.

Since the night of the party, the photographers had backed off somewhat. They never took photos of her when she was alone. They waited until they saw the two of them together then they snapped as many as they wanted. She wasn't quite sure what Shin Woo had done to get them to back off but it worked.

The only downside was President Ahn was still trying to get her to sign with the company. That was a fight between him and her plus Tae Kyung. The latter knew that if she signed, she was going to be in high demand. He knew she didn't really like writing songs for people she didn't know because she didn't know how they would treat her. Though she was kind, she was also wary of people so it made sense.

But that didn't deter the westernized president. He threw everything he could at her to entice her to sign. He promised to give her a vacation Europe even though she already could go whenever she wanted. He promised high-end fashion, but she already had that. Everything kept getting bigger and bigger, and she kept getting more annoyed.

It was the reason she was so happy to be secluded in her hotel room when she wrote. No one bothered her because they couldn't get in.

Except Shin Woo.

She wasn't sure how it started or when it started, but since they had started writing music, they had slowly developed a bond with each other. She had only had Tae Kyung since she was little and now one of his friends was in the mix.

Jaye sat up and got out of bed, changing clothes in the process. Once again the room looked like slobs lived in it. It wasn't that she didn't like to clean up, but that she forgot to do it. They worked so late into the nights that she didn't want to clean up before she went to bed.

She was making breakfast when Shin Woo rolled out of bed. His hair was messy and clothes rumpled but that's what happened when you slept bundled up. He smiled as he sat across from her at the island before pulling a cup of coffee to him. She wasn't the best at making Korean meals, but breakfast she had down.

"What are your plans for today?" he asked as he pulled the kimchi from the bowl.

She sighed as she cleaned the pans. "I don't know. I have to go to work, but I'm certain some of the customers will say that I'm only with you because of your money."

"I think you have more money than I do."

She laughed. "I do actually."

"Then don't worry about it."

Shin Woo understood why she was hesitant to do anything. His fan pages had blown up with some very nasty comments about her. Many fans were supportive but those who weren't had left the nasty comments. He wasn't sure if she had seen them, but he did know that some fans called out to her when she was alone.

He got up and went to get ready but those thoughts were still with him. He didn't want to send her to work when he knew she was going to get verbally abused by the customers. He looked over at her as she was cleaning up. She looked as peaceful as ever but underneath all that she was concerned. He didn't want that concern to end the relationship.

He snagged her phone from the bedside table and sent a quick message to her boss. Obviously he said who it was and his concerns. Instantaneously, Jin replied. He had witnessed it as well and concerned. So he gave her the week off. Shin Woo knew she wasn't going to be happy with him when she found out but he didn't want to see her hurt. And it was much easier for him to do it than Tae Kyung once he found out what was going on.

He walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "Come with me to the studio. You can goof around with Jeremy, write music with Mi Nam and hang out with Tae Kyung."

She looked at him. "What did you do?"

She was so perceptive it was almost impossible to hide anything from her. So he fessed up. "I called Jin and told him what was going on with my fan club. He gave you the week off. I figured you could take the time to figure out what you really wanted to do."

She narrowed her eyes at him and he knew he was going to be in the dog house over this one for a few hours. He urged her to get dressed and they went down the elevator together. He couldn't help but stare at her as they rode in absolute silence. How many off the shoulder sweaters/shirts did she have? She had braided her hair to one side and was wearing her glasses because she hadn't gotten to the eye doctor yet. Her jeans were tight, and paired with a pair of combat boots, she looked ready to conquer the world. She was definitely Tae Kyung's friend.

They stepped off the elevator in the garage and she turned to him. There was a fire in her eyes that he had never seen. He was kind of shocked by it.

"We won't be taking the car," she declared. He frowned in confusion. "You've upset me, and there are two things I do when I'm upset. There is no piano down here so we're left with the last thing."

Shin Woo followed her around the corner until they reached a more secluded area of the garage. There were a couple of high-end cars parked neatly in a row. Curiously, she ignored the cars and went straight for something small and covered in black. She ripped back the tarp and bared a black on silver Suzuki Gixxer. Now he understood the reason she told him to wear boots or tennis shoes and bring a thick jacket.

"Where did you get this?" he asked as she slung her bag over her shoulder and pulled the leather jacket over it.

"My dad gave it to me when I graduated from high school. He said it was easier to use than a car in Korea. Tae Kyung would never let me ride it so I would always sneak out at night to open it up full throttle. It's just like the day he brought it over. Now I'm so busy I don't have time to ride." She looked over at him as she pulled two helmets from the case by the wall. "Are you ready?"

He knew she was daring him. He had already stepped in hot water when he had called Jin. Now he had to make it right by trusting her like she had been doing to him this entire time. He stepped forward and took a helmet, grateful they were full face helmets instead of the buckets he saw some people wear.

He slid on the back behind her, instantly wrapping his arms around her waist. He felt the motor vibrate as she started the contraption. She glanced over her shoulder at him then let off the break. He was shocked at how easily she handled the turns going up to the surface. She hit the brakes briefly as she checked traffic. The bike glided effortlessly into a free space between cars.

Between that second and the next, Shin Woo's heart nearly exploded. After checking the light and timing it, she opened the throttle into second gear and shot forward. He clenched his hands together and held on tighter. There wasn't much traffic since it was past morning rush hour so Jaye started to lean the bike from one side to the other. He felt the laughter rumbling in her chest. She was enjoying herself.

He took a deep breath when they stopped at a red light two stops before their street. She dropped one foot to the ground to steady the monster as she waited for the light. It gave him time to realize how toned she actually was. She had to have enough strength to keep the two thousand pound contraption steadied when not riding at breakneck speeds.

The front entrance to the company was packed with fans and photographers. Jaye lowered the kickstand but stayed on the bike for a few seconds longer. Shin Woo felt her take a deep breath before she pulled the helmet over her head. Helmet hair suited her.

He slid off the bike then held out his hand to her. She took it and came off after him, handing him the helmet so she could take off the jacket. A fine sheen of sweat covered her exposed shoulder. Without preamble and leaned down and nipped the exposed skin. She cast him a weird look as she took the helmet from him and started on the path to the building.

The fans erupted instantly when they saw him. Miraculously their calls didn't subside when they saw her with him. Instead they rang out in a fever pitch. They were commenting on her style, calling it shabby chic and wondering where they could get the same outfit she was wearing. Many of them started searching immediately on their phones. Shin Woo was certain she had just bought them because they were comfortable.

As soon as they passed through the doors, Jaye sighed again. The hard part was over. Now all they had to do was find a quiet practice room and set her up. They were halfway up the stairs when Tae Kyung came out of nowhere.

"You rode that thing again didn't you?" he demanded. Jaye's only answer was her smile as she started past him. He turned to catch up. "I told you not to ride that thing. It's dangerous."

"Take it up with Shin Woo. He planned my whole week out for me without so much as a thought as to what I might think," she replied.

Tae Kyung turned to glare at him as she ascended the stairs again. "What did you say?"

"My fan pages have blown up with nothing but hate for her. I don't know if she reads them or not but I didn't want her to get attacked at work. Her boss felt the same way so he said she should take the week off," Shin Woo explained.

That seemed to appease the man as he thought over everything while they walked. "That makes sense, but one thing troubles me." Shin Woo glanced at him. "Why in the world is she wearing that shirt? I have only seen her wear that around the house when she was working at home. Never did it go out in public."

"I think it was to get back at me for making decisions without her."

It was the most plausible answer. She never spoke out against them, always doing something in the stillness after an argument. The outfit of today was one of her ploys to make him regret he ever argued with her. It was actually having the opposite effect, but he couldn't verbalize it because Tae Kyung would knock him senseless.

The two men stepped in front of the practice room and watched. Jeremy and Mi Nam were watching Jaye play like they hadn't seen if ever. The tension had melted out of her shoulders as her fingers flew over the keys. She was relaxing again, and it was no doubt Jeremy that had asked her to play.

"She's at her peak when she plays uninhibited." Both men turned to see Matt standing behind them. "She's also very strong when she's angry."

"Didn't I tell you to leave us alone?" Tae Kyung demanded.

"You know I can't do that when there's something I want dangling in front of me."

"Oh, didn't you hear? That woman is mine. She's dating me. Time to find a new one," Shin Woo proclaimed.

"I guess you never heard how persuasive I can be."

"Anyone can be persuasive when they're using their fists."

A blur of blond and lilac filled their vision the moment Matt reached for them. Jaye was standing between them with Jeremy at her side. She was smaller than all of them but fiercer.

"Don't touch them," she said. "This arrogance is between us. Not them."

"Are you saying you'll go out with me?"

"No. I'm saying let's settle this like adults. Your band against my band. The one who writes the best song wins. If I win, you leave A.N. Entertainment."

"And if I win?"

"I'll walk away from A.N. Jell and go back to New York. I'll never set foot in Korea again."

Jeremy looked to Tae Kyung who looked at Shin Woo who looked at Jaye. None of them could believe what she had said. She was willing to leave Korea and them? They had formed a strong bond since meeting her a month and a half ago, so why was she willing to throw it all away?

Tae Kyung grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her to face them. "You can't do this. You can't throw me away after twenty years. You can't throw us away."

"It's a deal," Matt said before anyone else could speak up. "If you win, I'll leave A.N. Entertainment, but if I win, you go back to New York and never talk them again. I hope you realize what you just did."

Jaye watched him walk away. The horror of what she just said hadn't sunk in yet but she was sure it would over time. She looked at the three men who watched her. They were going to have to work on music morning and night. It looked like she was going to have to move again.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: My arm is feeling much better, except the huge red mark running down my forearm. But the swelling is gone and I can move it! So I can write more! But unfortunately there're only three more chapters so I hope you've enjoyed it so far. Also! If you want me to write on a certain drama, leave it in the comments. If I've seen it, I'll try it. If not, I will give it a watch and come up with something, but you have to give me the OC (original character). I want you guys to feel as if you're part of this process.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Shin Woo was concerned; he had been since the day Jaye had made the bet with Matt Ayers. He knew she had some issues with the man, but she didn't have to make a bet that would change everything she knew. She had moved in to the house right after that and spent all day in the piano room. Not even Tae Kyung could talk to her, and he was going to have to because A.N. Jell was going to have to perform the song she wrote.

He sat on the step behind the piano and watched her stress over the white instrument before her. She scratched her head with the pencil before tucking it in her bun and playing. He knew he should insist to help her but that wouldn't get him anything but a tongue lashing. She rarely even let Tae Kyung help her unless she asked.

The door opened and Tae Kyung ventured in. He glanced down at the guitarist then went over to the piano where he set a drink on a coaster. Jaye didn't look at him as she played whatever was going on in her head. She stopped working only to write down the notes on the paper. Tae Kyung just sat down beside him and pouted. There was nothing they could do. She was going to work alone until she asked for their help.

The door opened and Melissa stuck her head in. Red headed with light green eyes, she was not much taller than Jaye. Both women were beautiful, and they could understand why Jeremy loved the woman.

"Dinner's ready," she said.

Shin Woo smiled and nodded. She closed the door and they heard her feet disappearing down the hall. He looked back to Jaye. She wasn't paying any attention to them so she hadn't heard that dinner was ready. Tae Kyung just shook his head and got up to go eat. There was nothing they could do.

The dinner wasn't anything Korean. It was fully English, just like its creator. They didn't ask what anything was because it smelled so good. So they sat down and dug in. It was so good there was no discussion.

Jeremy looked between the two haggard men. Since Jaye had moved in, neither one had a moment's peace. One was always in and out of the room. Tae Kyung had had more fits in the last three weeks than he had in the last three years.

Dinner was quiet but the drummer was bound and determined to make dessert happy. He grabbed a bottle of wine and poured enough into every glass as Melissa dished out banana pudding. He was going to make them talk whether they liked it or not.

"Is Jaye not going to pop up any time soon?" Mi Nam asked before shoveling pudding in his mouth. Everyone's hands stopped halfway to their mouths as the question dampened the mood even further. The man looked around. "What? Well, is she?"

"No, not tonight," Tae Kyung replied.

"That's the eleventh time in three weeks," Mi Nyo said. "Isn't there something wrong with that? She should have conversations with people instead of instruments."

"She's always been that way. She has a one track mind when it comes to making music. She's worse than me. I had to shovel food in her mouth one time. We're lucky she drinks more fluids as she works. I remember one time her dad had to forcibly walk into her practice room and pry her away from the piano. She fought with him until he threatened to take the piano away."

"That's what happens when you grow up with no friends," Melissa said. Everyone switched their focus to her. "You focus on the things that make you happy and forget about human contact. It's why finding people who understand your passions is key."

They heard the door slam as they were thinking about everything. Jaye wandered through holding her nose. She went to the cabinet and pulled out a baggy then to the freezer to dump some ice. She then grabbed a paper towel and blew her nose before rinsing it off. The bag went on it instantly.

Tae Kyung sighed and got up. He grabbed her head and tilted it back, holding the ice bag in place. "You know you get nose bleeds easily if you don't sleep."

She looked up at him. "I have been sleeping. You just don't see it."

"If I don't see it, it doesn't exist." Jaye took the bag from him and started from the room. He caught her wrist in the classic wrist grab. She turned to look at him with her eyebrow raised. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to work, but if it will make you happy, I will take some of the banana pudding."

Melissa smiled while the men frowned. They all knew that banana pudding wasn't going to be enough to sustain a working person, but arguing was futile. She disappeared again, going back to her hidey hole to work.

"Something is going to happen to her because she's working so hard." Jeremy ran his hand through his blond hair. "Why did she have to make that stupid bet?"

"Her pride took control," Tae Kyung said. "She doesn't want to leave but she doesn't want to be anywhere near Matt either. So she did the only thing he would accept other than her dating him."

"I still don't like it."

Shin Woo looked at him. "None of us like it but we can't stop her from working. Tae Kyung locked the door a few days ago and she went through his laundry to get the key. She'll do whatever she wants."

Since Melissa had made dinner, everyone pitched in to clean up. When the kitchen was spotless everyone went their separate ways. Shin Woo went to his room and picked up the guitar. He had yet to perfect the new song on their album. They were going on tour as soon as the album was released and they had to be able to play it.

But his thoughts were on the woman who hadn't slept by his side in three weeks. She was killing herself in another room because of a stupid bet. She was going to have to leave if things didn't go the way she wanted. She was going to be leaving a new family because of it, and that ripped at his heart. He had grown so used to being around and working with her. If she left, he didn't know what he would do.

He quit working after a couple of hours. It was nearly one in the morning when he shut off the light. He lay there thinking about he was going to get Jaye out of that room and into bed. He needed her to sleep so she could be ready for anything. He didn't want her to be out of her mind if things went south. And there was a possibility they would.

He was half asleep when the bedroom door opened. He saw Tae Kyung standing there which was unusual. The other man reached around the door and grabbed a jacket. That alarmed Shin Woo more than him being in the room. He got up instantly and followed the other man.

Tae Kyung was easing out of the piano room with Jaye cradled in his arms. Shin Woo stopped dead and watched him.

"She was passed out in the floor when I came to check on her. I'm taking her to the hospital," he said.

"Let me grab my jacket and I'll go with you."

Tae Kyung didn't wait, and Shin Woo didn't stop him. He ran to his room and grabbed his jacket then high-tailed it outside. Tae Kyung opened the back door and he slid inside. The other man handed the woman in to him and Shin Woo adjusted her just as the door slammed and the band leader ran around the car. Once the ignition was started, Tae Kyung put the car in gear and punched the accelerator.

They raced through the light traffic of Seoul, weaving in and out. When they hit a red light Tae Kyung slammed his hand on the steering wheel. He was impatient when one of his friends was in trouble. And it was worse now because Jaye was his oldest friend. She held a place in his heart that no one could touch.

Jaye stirred in his lap and opened her eyes. Shin Woo looked down just as a fresh stream of blood seeped from her nose. He ran his hand through her hair and wiped at the red streak not caring that it stained his fingers.

"Where…" Her voice was unsteady and quiet.

He wiped another stream away as he shook his head. "No. Go back to sleep. You'll be okay shortly." He caught Tae Kyung's face in the rearview mirror. "She's burning up."

Tae Kyung didn't answer verbally. The car lurched, signifying he had stepped on the accelerator. A few short minutes later they pulled up to the emergency entrance. Tae Kyung jumped out and rounded the car. Shin Woo helped move her out then got out himself.

"What's going on?" the nurse asked as soon as they walked into the emergency room.

"She's running a fever and her nose keeps bleeding," Tae Kyung advised.

"Lay her down."

He did as she said and the two men stood back as the nurse did her pre-doctor check up. They shared a concerned look as they waited semi-impatiently. It always took too long to get results when they desperately wanted them.

The nurse walked away and the two took places on either side of the bed. Jaye was unconscious again and didn't look peaceful in the least bit. The nurse returned and started working on an IV drip. She stepped aside just as the emergency doctor walked in. They had a quick powwow over in the corner before the doctor walked over to them.

"Has Ms. Bondurant had a history of this?" he asked.

Tae Kyung shook his head. "No. She gets nosebleeds if she doesn't get enough sleep, but that's all I've known."

"She's dehydrated and sleep deprived, which you said causes the nosebleeds. What does she do for a living?"

"She's a composer. She's been helping us write our next album. We tried to get her to eat and sleep, but she doesn't listen to us," Shin Woo added.

"I'm going to keep her here overnight for observation. I want to make sure there is nothing else that is wrong with her. If she wakes up come morning, you may take her home. But for now let her sleep. One of you can stay with her but I'm going to have to ask that the other go home."

Tae Kyung and Shin Woo looked at each other before the former leaned down and kissed Jaye's forward and bowed out gracefully.

Shin Woo watched his friend leave. Tae Kyung never bowed out first. He always expected someone else to do so first. For him to walk away meant he was leaving his best friend in the hands of someone else. He had to trust him enough to do that.

Without too much left to do, Shin Woo pulled up a chair and placed his head at the foot of the bed. The last thing he saw was Jaye's sleeping face.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: You get to meet Jaye's father in this chapter! You get to see where she gets her personality from! It's really funny how this story is going to play out. Well, not funny as in haha, but funny as in how the characters handle it. They're kind of nuts.

(*(*(**(*(*(***(*(*(

Jaye heard the beeping and knew what was going on. Something must have happened during the night that made Tae Kyung bring her here. He was the only one who would do it without worrying about the repercussions. He was always that way, which made her want to kill him.

She opened her eyes and immediately squinted at the harsh fluorescent lights. They hadn't had the decency to make sure she got a private room, but oh well. She turned her head to figure out what the pressure on her leg was and sighed at who it was.

Tae Kyung had left Shin Woo with her for the night. That was a monstrous step for the otherwise obnoxious and selfish leader of A.N. Jell. If she hadn't been friends with everyone else, he would have insisted on staying. But since she was publicly dating Shin Woo, he had left it to the boyfriend to take care of her.

She leaned down and ran her fingers through his short, messy hair. He didn't stir in the least bit. She was content to make him feel calm while she was lying in the hospital bed. She laid her head back and stared at curtain that separate the patients.

The was a slight knock at the pole and a person she could only assume as the doctor that had taken care of her showed up. He smiled kindly at her then checked the IV drip. He catalogued something in her chart then looked at her.

"You gave that young man quite a scare. You should be careful with how you take care of yourself while you work. It's very easy to get dehydrated and malnourished while focusing too hard. You can't compose a song for them if you're unconscious." He consulted the chart. "Are you aware that you have anemia?"

She shook her head. "No, I wasn't. Is that a bad thing?"

"It can be if you don't have enough iron. It's what causes your nosebleeds if you don't sleep. It could also cause issues if you ever wanted to have children. Make sure you get enough iron in your diet to combat it. Spinach and meats are wonderful ways, but you could also take a supplement."

"I'm allergic to any kind of fish, shellfish included."

"Red meat is a good way. Sesame seeds, soybeans, chickpeas and other beans are good sources of iron. I would say oysters but I'm certain you would be allergic to them. Now, when that drip is done, you can be discharged. Until then, rest. I heard you're a composer, so you'll need the energy to write a decent song."

She smiled at him and he took his leave. Jaye leaned back against the pillow and stared at the drip. If she was correct, she was going to have to wait another hour. She was going to go stir crazy just sitting there.

She knew it was just starting to get to her when she couldn't keep her foot from moving. She heard the song in her head and it wouldn't go away. Looking over, she noticed that Shin Woo had put his phone on the table. Grabbing it, she flipped through his apps until she found his music one. She clicked on it and instantly a guitar popped up. Leave it to the guitarist.

She was working diligently, playing on the phone and writing lyrics, when Shin Woo woke up. He sighed deeply then looked around because he wasn't quite sure where he was. She smiled at him then looked back down.

Shin Woo wasn't sure where he was at first. There was harsh lighting and incessant beeping and he couldn't tell if he was at the studio or dreaming. It wasn't until he looked up into Jaye's face that he realized where he was. They were in the hospital because Jaye had passed out with a bloody nose. He looked down and saw that she was on his phone using his guitar app.

Unable to control his emotions, he stood up and grabbed her head gently, pulling her across the bed to kiss her deeply. She laughed through her nose but responded to him nonetheless. He broke away when he couldn't breathe then hugged her.

"I know," she said. "I should have listened. And I can't for sure say it won't happen again."

"Well, if you know all that, you should try your hardest," he scolded. "And working on the song while in the hospital doesn't count as trying your hardest."

"I was bored."

Laughing, he sat down beside her and helped map out the guitar portions of the song. He realized she had a photographic and eidetic memory. She could remember anything she read or saw, and since reading music was both, she was able to tell him what key he should be in.

They were sitting at the head of the bed when Jeremy walked in. He smiled as soon as he saw them with their heads together. He knew they were working even though they were sitting in the hospital. But he had to play with them. So he steeled his face.

"You two do know we're worried at the house right?" he asked to get their attention. They looked over at him with guilty expressions. He smiled his cheery smile that made them instantly brighten up. "We are worried, but we're happy you're well."

"She should rest," Shin Woo moped.

"Well, maybe she should wait to rest when we get home. The media is having a heyday outside right now. They want a shot of the sickly girlfriend to make sure you two are together. There's nothing we could do to stop them. They're camped outside."

"Can we get out?" Jaye asked. "I don't feel like being mobbed as soon as I get discharged. That's not a good look for me."

"This isn't a good look for you either," Shin Woo said. She made a face at him. "How are we going to get out?"

"The doctors have already prepared the back entrance. If we leave as soon as the paperwork is processed, we can beat them out."

Jaye looked up at the drip. "Well this is finished, so if you would kindly ask the doctor to bring in the paperwork, we can leave."

They did as she said. As soon as the IV needle was pulled from her arm, Jaye hopped out of bed and met the two men by the nurse's station. She stood patiently as Shin Woo signed the release forms and Jeremy talked casually with the doctor about how to treat iron deficiency.

When everything was done, Shin Woo took her hand and they followed the doctor to the back elevator that was used mainly for cleaning staff. It went all the way down to the exit ramp in the back by the dumpsters. The car was waiting for them there. Carefully they climbed into the backseat and waited as the car pulled away. The windows went up immediately and they were cruising by the photographers and reporters on their way out. There was already a news team doing a segment as they went by. No one seemed to realize they were gone.

They didn't rest easy until they were at home. Jeremy helped Jaye out of the car and into the house. She wanted to hit him for it but they were just concerned so she let it slide. As she was kicking off her shoes, she noticed there was an unfamiliar pair of shoes at the doorway. She had memorized everyone's shoes one of the first days she had been in the house. These didn't belong to anyone in the house. Then she saw the golden engravings on the heels.

Shin Woo was shocked as Jaye suddenly took off for the living room. He looked at Jeremy but the drummer already knew what was going on. He followed into the living room to see Jaye hanging on to an older gentleman. He held her tightly, tighter than anyone Shin Woo had ever seen hold her.

When he lifted his head, Shin Woo knew exactly who he was. There was no mistaken the same blond hair and blue eyes. The man was Christopher Bondurant. There was no other person he could be. And when he spoke, it was in flawless Korean.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his hands framing his daughter's face. "Tae Kyung called me saying you were in the hospital. I dropped everything and took the red eye."

"I'm fine, Dad. It was a little bit of dehydration and sleep deprivation. It was nothing we haven't seen before," she replied as they walked to the couch and she sank into his arms again.

He tugged on her hair. "Christina Jaye Bondurant, what have I told you about not working for days on end? You know what it does to you."

"I know."

"You're lucky Tae Kyung puts up with your antics."

She snorted in an undignified manner. "You do know who broke your mandolin don't you."

Tae Kyung jumped in immediately. "That's not part of this discussion so why bring it up?"

"Because you called him, you traitor."

Christopher laughed and looked at the others assembled. "They fight like siblings don't they?" Too dumbfounded to say anything, everyone else just nodded. "Now what is this bet I hear you made with Matt Ayers?"

"If I write a better song that wins for A.N. Jell, he'll leave A.N. Entertainment. If he wins, I'll leave Korea forever."

"Jaye…"

She held her hand up in front of his face to stop his whining. Lord knew they had already done that. "I made a deal. You always taught me never to go back on my word. We'll I'm not going to do that this time either."

"I didn't mean for you to do that at the expense of your happiness."

"It's done. Don't make it any harder." She got up and disappeared, more than likely back into the piano room.

Christopher sighed and leaned forward, lacing his fingers together in the process. He looked off in the direction his daughter had disappeared, but there was nothing he could do. Shin Woo saw how much he truly loved her.

"She's been addicted to music since the day her mother and I divorced. She took it harder than we ever could imagine, and she hasn't seen her mother since that day. Not even at high school or college graduations. I thought she had come out of it, but I see it's still there no matter what I do," he said.

"Music is all she knows," Tae Kyung said. "There's nothing she loves more that I know of. She wants us to succeed so she's doing everything she can to make sure we do that. She's always care more about other than herself."

"How did I miss that?"

"Touring will do that to even the best of parents. But Jaye knows you love her. She wouldn't disappear to what she calls her happy place when she plays if she didn't."

"The sunroom?" Tae Kyung nodded. "You two used to stay in there for hours when you were little. One time I found you sleeping on the window couch. I didn't want to wake you up, but your father was ready to go."

"I remember waking up in my bed and being furious at my father. I hadn't wanted to leave the only friend I had."

Jeremy raised his hand like an elementary school student. "I guess she's always been fiercely dependent."

Christopher nodded. "For the most part yes. She had to do everything a normal child didn't, but she never complained. It's why I agreed to for her to come to Korea to study. She wanted to come because she hated being in New York alone. At least here I knew she would be in good hands with someone I trusted."

"What are you going to do if she loses?" Shin Woo asked. "None of us want her to go."

"I'd rather she stayed here as well, but if she gave her words, she's going to keep it. She's not the type to back out on something she promised. I will never tell her to give up on that. It's what's kept her sane all these years. That means you have to kill that song. She's happy here, and I'm happy she finally found someone who understands her passion."

Shin Woo diverted his gaze. There was no way this man was so supportive. Uncomfortable he got up and went in search of Jaye. Surprisingly she wasn't in the piano room. She was sitting in his room with his guitar and the music spread out before her. He didn't know why because she knew the words and notes by heart. Without a word, he went to sit beside her and watch that beautiful mind work for probably the last time.

"Pick up the guitar and play from your part," she demanded. "I'm playing Tae Kyung's part. And how in the world do you make it without a bassist in your group? I will never understand why the dummy never added a bassist."

He laughed as he got up to do as she asked. When he sat back down, it felt right to be holding a guitar in his hand as he played beside her. He wished it would last.


	11. Chapter 11

Jaye sat quietly backstage and watched everyone as they got ready for the performance. She had finished the song nearly a week ago after being in the hospital. Her dad had been with them since then and had run a hard ship on her. She wasn't allowed to work after midnight and she had to eat three full meals a day. That always threw her off because sometimes she would forget what she had been doing and have to start all over again. She had finally just brought all the music with her to the table and worked while she ate.

Her dad and Shin Woo had gotten closer as they had spent the week together. They were able to talk and get to know each other. Jaye had been worried at the beginning because it was the man who had raised her and the man who wanted to be with her. She and Shin Woo hadn't talked much about a future because the relationship was still new, but he was such a kind man she had no doubt that was what he thought of.

She had watched during the week as the two men's relationship became friendlier day by day. She hadn't said anything because her dad wouldn't have listened. Even though he was a kind and gentle man he had a hard streak in him. If he didn't like someone, like Matt Ayers, he wouldn't have put the time of day in to forming a bond. As it was, he wasn't too thrilled that his daughter was sleeping in the same room as a man she wasn't married to. To keep him peaceful, she had moved into the living room with him. In the end, it was decent. They got to spend time together and talk more than they ever had before.

Shin Woo watched from the mirror as the emotions played across her face. She was nervous, and it was commendable that she was. She had worked so hard on the song, even allowing Tae Kyung to come in and have refine it. He had to say that it was partly because of her father that Tae Kyung did that. No one wanted an angry dad at their backs because that was just suicide.

They had seen a complete one-eighty in the way Jaye handled things after her dad had showed up. She was calmer and gentler, not that she hadn't been in the beginning. But after she had made the bet, it seemed she had lost all reason as she had worked. Now they couldn't tell if Christopher had scared her into listening to them or if he had just given her the father's eye. Either way, she had changed in such a short time.

He watched as Christopher wrapped his arms around his daughter and pulled her into his embrace. She just sank into him without fighting and sighed. The top man in her life was by her side again and she was enjoying it. He had never realized how lonely she had been on her own. Yes, she'd had friends while in school and A.N. Jell, but she had been lonely. Seeing her dad had brought out the excited side in her and the daughter side. She always asked him for help first before turning to Tae Kyung or Shin Woo. Even now he was giving her a pep talk, brushing her blond hair behind her ears as he spoke tenderly to her. It was something only a father would do.

Seeing the two of them together, Shin Woo thought about whether or no he was going to be a father any time soon. He was in his late twenties and the only prospect he'd had at finding a mate was Mi Nyo, but she had chosen Tae Kyung. Now he'd found Jaye, but their relationship was so new that he didn't know if she was the marrying type. He didn't know if she wanted kids after what her mother had done or if she was going to be alone for the rest of her life. They hadn't talked about it even though he desperately wanted to know.

When his makeup was done, he stood up and walked over to the father-daughter duo. Christopher smiled at him then stepped back from his daughter. He went over to talk to Tae Kyung as Shin Woo stepped into his place. Jaye looked up at him, torture written all over her face. She didn't want to leave but she would if she lost. Unable to see the look, he pulled her into his arms. There was nothing he could say so he just held her, feeling their heartbeats merge.

Across the room, Tae Kyung looked on with Christopher. "I'm not sure how this is going to go," he said.

Christopher shrugged. "Me either, but if it goes the way you want it, she won't go anywhere."

"And there will be a wedding within three months."

"I'm okay with that. My biggest fear is that child will never find someone to spend the rest of her life with. She doesn't want to be her mother so she has always shied away from romantic relationships. I was happy knowing she was always with you. A part of me hoped you two would always be together. But now that I see you happy with your girlfriend, I don't wish that anymore. I just want my child to be happy."

"Shin Woo would make her very happy, but she's got to give in a little more and quit working so hard."

The older man smiled cheekily and rubbed his head. "She gets that from me. Before she left us, Christina always said I had a one track mind when it came to music."

They were silenced when the assistant PD came into the room and announced it was time to start shooting. The band filed out first followed by the girlfriends. Jaye stopped in the doorway as she hesitated before going forward. If she did this, there was no going back. Christopher stepped up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. She covered it with her hand and stepped out into the hallway.

Matt Ayers' band was already performing onstage. As they sat and listened, they realized that the song they were performing was the same song Jaye and Shin Woo had written when she had first agreed to work with A.N. Jell. Rage filled everyone, especially Tae Kyung. The two had worked so hard on that song only to have someone steal it.

Shin Woo looked at Jaye. She was stone faced as she realized that the odds were stacked against them. Everyone loved the song, as seen from backstage. The fans were reacting like they would when A.N. Jell released it, but that wasn't going to happen anymore. They were going to have to yank the song from the album. They weren't going to copy someone.

As the song ended, Matt followed his band off stage as the crowd roared their appreciation. He met the band and their friends and smirked. He knew what he had done.

"I hope you can surpass that. It would be a shame if you can't," he said.

"How did you get your hands on that song?" Tae Kyung asked. "The only way you would have gotten it was to go into my private studio and take it out of my notebook. But I know for a fact that I locked my door when I left."

"We may never know."

"Tell the truth, Matthew," Christopher said. The other man's face fell when he saw the older man with A.N. Jell. But he didn't need to say anything. "I understand. Don't worry, Matt. No matter what the outcome of this is, I will be talking personally to the president of A.N. Entertainment about your placement with the company. If I were you, I would pack my bags and get ready to return to the States."

Matt and his band disappeared down the hallway as A.N. Jell turned to each other and decided what they were going to do. Tae Kyung looked at Jaye and knew what song they should do.

"All right. Do you remember the song I gave everyone two weeks ago?" he asked.

Jeremy nodded. "The acoustic one that we've barely had time to practice?"

"Yes, it's our only shot because it's the only full song Jaye has written. We can't play the same song they just did. Everyone will think we copied it, so now we have to go with plan B. We have to play that song."

"I'd rather you just pull out of the running and play one of your better known songs," Jaye said. Everyone looked at her. "If Matt is willing to stoop to lows as to stealing songs, there really wasn't a point for this competition. He wanted me to back out."

"Then don't," Shin Woo advised. She looked at him. "You worked hard on this song. We would be honored to play it. We've all come to terms with the fact that you may never come to Korea again so we want to send you away with pride that your song was performed by the band you chose. We're playing whether you like it or not."

Jaye looked at the group of new friends she had met. They were willing to put their careers on the line to protect hers. She couldn't ask them to do it, but they were going to anyway. By the looks on their faces there was nothing she could say.

They turned and left her as their names were called on TV. She clung to her dad as they took their positions. She couldn't watch as the song began. It was mellow and so unlike what A.N. Jell normally put out. It was considered a ballad, but something was different. They had changed the key. It was supposed to be fit for Tae Kyung's voice, but it was too high.

When Shin Woo started the first verse, everyone in the audience hushed. He wasn't the normal lead singer, but his voice was calm and controlling as he sang. They hadn't heard him sing anything other than backing vocals.

He glanced over into the wings and made eye contact with her. She smiled at him as she tried to contain all of the emotions that ran through her. They were playing one of her songs, only it was the more personal song she had written not too long ago. It mirrored hers and Tae Kyung's childhoods but Shin Woo was singing about it. She had never thought about him singing her song. She had always thought it would be Tae Kyung, but this made her happy.

Christopher knew the moment the song started that it had lost to the other one, but it was all in the fans' hands so there was nothing he could do. He had never really paid attention to Jaye's lyrics because most of them weren't recorded by well-known artists. He knew he could hear what she felt when she played but this was a whole new ballgame. He was finally able to see into her soul in a way she had never showed him.

The bad came off stage and Shin Woo hugged Jaye immediately. They stood that way for a very long time. Not even the emcee coming back on stage could pull them apart. They didn't say anything to each other, just held on as if their lives depended on it. And in a way it did.

"Did everyone enjoy the battle?" Cheers went up around the place and shook the window that allowed the bands to look out on the crowd. "Great! Now we have the hardest part. You guys have to figure out which song you like best. All you do is press the button on which band you like best. When I say now, press it! Ready, set, now!"

They heard the immediate clicking of the button and waited. It was the worst thirty seconds of their lives. When the emcee asked for the first number, they looked at the screen. All of a sudden the numbers popped up and they were so close.

"And the winner is…"


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: This is the final chapter! I had fun writing it. And now I will tell the inspiration behind the character's name. Jaye came from reviewer JayJayZek. The name floated around in my head while I was writing the other series but she never had a place. So now she's in this story! Give me ideas for a new one about a new drama! It won't be until next week since I'm going to the lake this weekend.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Jaye, are you home?"

She turned around at the sound of Shin Woo's voice. After the band had lost during the Battle of the Bands, Jaye had kept her promise. She had left Korea almost immediately but she hadn't gone far. A.N. Jell decided to finish cutting their new album in Japan so the band members relocated.

A week after everything had happened, Christopher had put in an appearance at A.N. Entertainment. He had requested an audience with President Ahn with Tae Kyung and Jaye present. He had laid out what had happened at the Battle of the Bands and had said that Matt Ayers had stolen the song his band had performed. President Ahn had called Matt in and asked him point blank if he had stolen the song. He had denied it immediately, to which Christopher asked him to sing a few lines of the lyrics. He hadn't been able to, so the option had gone to Jaye. She had sung it flawlessly and in tune.

President Ahn had instantly offered her a contract. She had gone home and talked it over with her dad, boyfriend and Tae Kyung. They were going to give it until the new album came out then she could decide.

Living in Japan wasn't that hard. It was just like living in Korea, but Jaye didn't speak the language so she relied on Shin Woo to converse for her. She had picked up some things like thank you, please, my name is…, and other useful phrases, but she wasn't fluent so she let her music speak for herself.

Everyone had been happy to be together again in solitude. There hadn't been any arguments unless they were arguing over what they wanted to eat. Once a week they ate out and it varied on what each person wanted. Since there were five of them together, each person got to choose every fifth time. They just had to take into account that some people had allergies. But it worked so they didn't mess with it.

Jaye ran a tight ship at home. While she personally had bad habits of leaving her clothes scattered everywhere, she confined it to her room. The living room and kitchen were spotless every night when they went to bed. Everyone pitched in on chores, even Tae Kyung. They did their part to keep the place clean and neat.

One of the highlights of living in Japan was they got to be free as much as they wanted, something that had nearly impossible in Korea. They even got to show their house to the public on a Japanese reality show. They almost didn't do it because the show wasn't going to let Jaye be on screen but when A.N. Jell threatened to back out, they allowed her to be in it. She didn't say anything, but she did give a brief performance on the piano as they camera came through. Apparently that evening the ratings for that particular show were the highest in history.

Shin Woo came over to the couch and sat down beside her, taking her book from her hands and marking her spot. He toyed with the messy bun as he waited for her to focus in on the present.

"Tae Kyung said you were meeting with President Ahn this afternoon," he said.

She nodded. "Yeah, I did. I just got home actually."

He laughed. "It looks like you've been home for hours." She shook her head. "Well, what did he say? What did he want?"

"He wants to know if we want to come back to Korea. The termination of Matt's contract has been fulfilled. He is no longer working for A.N. Entertainment and my father is making sure he will not be working for any other entertainment company ever."

Shin Woo was completely happy, but he couldn't understand why Jaye wasn't. He thought she had been happiest when they lived in Korea. He tapped her shoulder. "What is it?"

"Well, there was only one stipulation. I can't come back."

Grief tore through him at the prospect. The only reason she had left in the first place had been because of that stupid bet. Now she wasn't allowed to return at all.

He was near tears when someone swatted her in the head with a rolled up magazine. He looked up to see Tae Kyung holding the offending weapon. The other man rounded the couch and took a seat in the chair.

"Why don't you tell him the whole story before he has a heart attack?" he demanded.

Jaye gave her best friend a dirty look. "Mind your own business."

Tae Kyung held up the magazine roll again. "Would you like another beating?"

"You wouldn't live to tell about it."

"Guys!" Shin Woo exclaimed. They both looked at him. "What did he say exactly? Jaye, can you come back or not?"

She took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye. "I can't come back unless I agree to be a full time lyricist under A.N. Entertainment. I said no."

He stared at her dumbfounded. "Why in the world would you tell him no? Do you not want to come back to Korea with us at all? I thought we meant more to you than a stupid job?"

Jaye glanced at Tae Kyung. "I told you he would overreact."

Tae Kyung huffed. "That's because you suck at telling stories."

"I'm trying to make it suspenseful. If you're so gifted, why don't you tell him? Maybe he'll understand better if it comes from you."

Shin Woo was getting whiplash as he listened to the two banter back and forth. Tae Kyung knew exactly what was going on but they were talking about it in a roundabout way that he was so lost.

Tae Kyung leaned forward. "She's going back to Korea, but not as a lyricist under A.N. Entertainment. She's going to be a free-lance. After this album sold out within the first eight minutes, she's been contacted by SM Entertainment and YG Entertainment. She'll be collaborating with artists such as Super Junior and G-Dragon. She told me at one point that working with SHINee and Bangtan Boys of Big Hit Entertainment are up there on her to do list too. So if she signs with A.N. Entertainment, she's contractually obligated to work with only A.N. groups. Obviously we are first on the list to work with, but those are just to name a few. She's in high demand now."

Shin Woo looked at her. "So you're going back as a free lance lyricist?"

She nodded. "Yep, but first I want you to hear this new song I'm working on."

He laughed as she changed the subject and got up to go over to the piano. The second she hit the first chord he knew it was going to be a hit for them. A.N. Jell had perfected the power ballad, but this woman had only enhanced them in a short amount of time. He didn't particularly want to share her talents with anyone, but if that's what she wanted to do he was happy to oblige as long as it meant she was going back to Korea.

THE END.


End file.
